Welcome To My Life
by CrashesCourse
Summary: Kagome is a punk who's dad beats her and she cuts herself. To deal with all that she does drugs. Can Inuyasha save her and break through the walls around her heart?
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to my life

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE USED IN MY STORY!!! I don't even own the computer I'm typing on. I only own my dreams and fantasies. **Sighs **Oh Inuyasha…… Kagome- HEY HES MINE!! Me- BACK OFF LADY NO HES NOT HES THE MAKER OF THE SHOWS!! Kagome-strings arrow in bow Me-um Anyways let's get on with the story.

"KAGOME! Get your butt out of that bed and downstairs to make me breakfast!" her step dad yelled.

Kagome sighed and threw the covers off of her.

"I'm so sick of him doing this to me all the time why doesn't he make his own damn breakfast?"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOUNG LADY?" He yelled.

'Oh shit!' thought Kagome. 'How did he hear me from all the way down there?'

Her step father came walking up the stairs and he flew at her in rage screaming, "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT I PROVIDE FOOD AND CLOTHING AND SHELTER FOR YOU AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? ALL I ASKED FOR WAS A LITTLE BREAKFAST! IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK?" All the while he was beating her all over the place. He hit her in the side of the head and when she collapsed on the ground he kicked her 3 times in the ribs causing one to bruise. She could feel it.

"Dad please stop I'm sorry!" She screamed.

"I'M NOT YOUR FATHER I HATE YOU!" He kicked her one last time and then walked down the stairs as if nothing had happend.

Kagome slowly stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face wasn't too bad there was only a little cut and bruise beginning to form by her ear. She could wear her hair down and cover that. She lifted up her shirt and gasped at the sight. Her entire chest was covered in deep bruises. A tear escaped from her eyes but she quickly wiped it away with her sleeve causing her cut by her ear to throb. She inhaled a little bit but thought 'I cannot cry. I will be strong no matter how much I am hurting. No matter how much he kills my self esteem I will not give him the satisfaction of crying about it.'

She walked over to her dresser and pulled the last drawer all the way out. In the back of the drawer was a big box that had clothes and other items inside it. She took a pair of black hip hugger rain drop pants and a black shirt that said Blame my parents. Then she picked up a piece of glass and cut the words _fuck life_ into her arm. She got dressed picked up her mess grabbed her book bag and went out her window deciding that it would be easier to go out of the window then going out the front door.

A little while down the road she saw her friend Frog and called out his name. She wanted to run up to him but her rib hurt so badly that it prevented her from doing so. He turned around and walked back to her and then turned around so that they were slowly walking side by side. He saw the look on her face and said "Oh Kagome not again."

She bowed her head and said "No nothing happened. I'm fine really."

"Oh bull shit! He exclaimed. Then where did you get that cut?"

"What cut?" She asked trying to appear innocent and cheerful.

"That one right there." He moved her hair out of the way hitting her cut and causing her to wince. She hit his hand away and gave him the dirtiest look. But despite her pain and anger she smiled and said "Oh that! Oh I fell down the stairs again." She giggled and the said I'm fine again.

"Whatever" he said and walked ahead of her.

She sighed and then continued her walk to school.

Ok that's it for chapter 1! I realize that is kind of short but other chapters to follow will be longer I promise! But my baby is about to wake up from her nap so I shall return with more chapters!!!

Never fear! JJZ shall be here!!


	2. chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTERS USED IN MY STORY EXCEPT FOR FROGG. HE IS MINE!

When Kagome arrived at school, she went straight for the bathroom. But on the way there she felt a presence sneaking up behind her. "Kikyo, I am not in the fucking mood alright? Go bother some one else!"

"Kikyo huh? Wow Kagome your powers are off."

She whirled around and found herself face to face with Inuyasha. 'what the hell I thought it was Kikyo. What is up with my powers? Why didn't I sense a demon? I thought I sensed miko. "Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"Talking to my friend is that all right with you?"

"Yeah of course it is I just thought you were Kikyo sorry."

"It's all right. Is my girlfriend still bothering you?"

Kagome nodded her head and sighed. "I've had it with her. She is looking to get her ass kicked. I swear if she fucks with me one more time this week I'm going to beat the shit out of her."

He just nodded his head. He obviously didn't want to say anything against his girlfriend but yet he didn't want to offend his friend either. He finally decided to say "Well I'll try talking to her but I don't know if it will do any good."

Just then Kikyo walked up behind Inuyasha and put her arms around him. "Hi baby what's up?" Then she kissed him passionately. Kagome rolled her eyes and exhaled. Kikyo broke the kiss and said "Oh Hi Kagome how are you?" with a happy stuck up look on her face. (A/n you guys know the look that popular people have when they put you down and they think they are superior.)

"Kikyo leave Kagome alone please. There is no reason to bother her ok? Let's just go."

"Oh now Inuyasha it would be rude to just walk away and not say hi or anything. So Kagome did your mother come back yet?" Kikyo had the most evil grin on her face when she said this.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the way and tackled Kikyo. When they hit the ground Kagome threw punches at her left and right. Inuyasha pulled her off of Kikyo and tried to calm her down.

"Kagome please go inside before you get in any more trouble with the principal. OK? Just Go!"

Kagome gave Kikyo one last glare then went inside like he told her to do. Inuyasha bent down and picked up Kikyo and said "Why did Kagome attack you after you said that?"

Kikyo looked up at him and said "That is your first question? You don't even ask if I'm ok."

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

Kikyo pulled her arm away from his and said "It's to late Inuyasha. Just leave me alone."

Inuyasha looked at her then turned around and went in the direction that Kagome had gone in. He found her in the back sitting behind a weeping willow. He decided to try and cheer her up he would play a little joke on her. So he snuck up behind her and started to say "Hey Kagome" when she jumped a little and looked up at him with a mixed look of terror and shock on her face.

Inuyasha looked at her in confusion until he saw that blood was running down Kagome's arm. He didn't understand at first but then realization dawned on him. 'Oh my God Kagome's cutting herself.'

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could Kagome said "Please don't tell anyone." Then grabbed her things and ran towards the back door to the school.

"Kagome!" he shouted but the bell for school had rung and she was lost in a crowd of kids.

'God Kagome I had no idea' he thought.

Inuyasha replayed what had just happened in his head and then he realized that on top of the cuts he had seen on her arm there had been bruises. And up by her ear there was a cut and a bruise. 'Kagome, what's happing to you?' Inuyasha followed the other kids slowly into school desperately trying to figure out what to do.

That's it for chapter 2! Hope you liked it. Please review I would really know what you guys think of it. But its only my second story ever so please bear with me. Ok well the bell is about to ring. I have health next. Ew. ByeBye every 1. JJZ


	3. chapter3

I Do Not Own Any of the Characters Used In My Story Except for Frog.

Inuyasha walked into class and looked around for Kagome. She wasn't sitting in her usual seat. 'I hope she's ok' he thought.

The final bell rang and he took his seat. 10 minutes later Kagome walked in.

"Ms. Hirgaushi (A/N. I realize this is spelled wrong but I don't know how to spell it. Sorry.) Late I see. Do you have a pass?"

She sat down and said "No."

"And why is that?"

"Hmm maybe that's because I have more important things to do than worry about you or this damn class."

Kids in the class whispered amongst their selves waiting to see what the teacher would do. "Well if you don't like my class then maybe you shouldn't be in here. DETENTION! Now! Go."

Kagome just picked up her stuff and left. She didn't even bother to look at Inuyasha. She couldn't handle it if he had the look of disappointment on his face. Suddenly Frog got up and started to follow her out of the classroom.

"Mr. Mickey can I help you?"

"Yeah sure give me a pass to detention."

"No sit back down."

The class began to chant "Defiance!"

"SIT BACK DOWN MR. MICKEY! RIGHT NOW!"

Frog gently pulled Kagome's upper arm and walked with her out of the classroom. When they were out of the room, she jumped into his arms and said "I can't believe you just walked out of class for me. That was so sweet!" She kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"Well don't get to used to it ok? My parents' are going to kill me." He smiled a bright smile at her and she whispered "okay."

Then out of no where Kikyo came running up behind her and tackled her. "Ugh! Kagome grunted trying to grab her side. Her ribs still her hurt from her fight with her father and the previous one with Kikyo.

"Come on you little baby. Are you down already I thought you were tougher than that."

All Kagome's pain inside seemed to vanish and anger replaced it. Her miko powers were growing. She sprung up and tackled Kikyo. They rolled around on the floor each getting a fair amount of punches in each other when Kagome was picked up by the back of her shirt by the principal. Kagome looked around and saw that a lot of students had come out of their classrooms to watch, including Inuyasha.

The principal bent down to see if Kikyo was alright. Her entire face was covered with blood and it appeared that her nose was broken. Kagome smirked and thought 'good.'

Inuyasha said that he would take Kagome to the nurse and then the main office. The surrounding teachers said it was alright.

They walked in silence until Inuyasha said "Why Kagome?" the same time as Kagome said "Sorry I fucked up your girlfriend."

The laughed a little and then Inuyasha said in a quiet voice "She's not my girlfriend any more Kagome."

"She's not?! What happened?"

"Nothing really happened Kagome. We've been falling apart for a long time now."

"Good. I don't know what you saw in her anyway." He looked at her and the she said "Sorry".

"It's alright." Inuyasha looked at her and moved her hair out of her face. She winced and he quickly said "Sorry". Kagome looked away and nodded her head.

"Who did this to you? Was it your dad?"

She nodded her head and then said "Please Inuyasha don't say anything though ok? I can't handle something like that right now." Inuyasha simply nodded his head and looked into her eyes. She stared back at him. He slowly bent his head to kiss her when they heard. "KAGOME!"

She looked and saw her father there. Kagome swayed on spot then passed out.

Ok that's it for chapter 3. Please review! I realize that this is kind of short and again, I am sorry.Thank you so much to the ones that did review. Ill have chapter 4 up soon. And for Nekomata-17 I threw that fight in there for you. I hate Kikyo to! Jewel- you are my most frequent reviewer and thanx so much! I appreciate everyone's review! Bye bye 4 now! JJZ.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN MY STORY EXCEPT FOR FROG!

A/n OK I realize that I had made it so that Kagome's side was hurting. And then she started that fight with Kikyo and ran away after Inuyasha caught her cutting and then I had her jump into Frog's arms and she wasn't hurting. Sorry that was an accident. I'll try and fix it. OK on with the story.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He looked at her father and tried his best not to try to kill him. Instead he knelt down and tried to help her. She gently opened her eyes and looked around. He helped her get up slowly and then her eyes landed on her father and a pure look of terror crept up on her face.

"Da- I mean Ryan what are you doing here?"

"The school called me and told me that you were in another fight. You are just a screw up aren't you? And what is that crap that you are wearing? You never dress like that."

Inuyasha's eyebrows went up in disbelieve then it dawned on him that she must be a completely different person at home.

"I'm I'm in the school play" she stuttered.

He nodded his head at her and said, "Well where is this God damn office lets get this over with."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he turned and started walking in the direction of the office without words telling her that he was not about to leave her on her own. She smiled slightly then said "It's this way."

They started walking side by side with her father a few feet behind them and suddenly Kagome realized that Frog was not around. "Where did Frog go?" She asked Inuyasha.

"He hid when he saw the principal. He didn't want to get his ass chewed out for walking out of class with you."

Kagome smiled again and said, "That's so like him do it and make himself look cool and then not want to take the heat for it."

Inuyasha began to respond to her but Ryan said" Don't you have some where to be young man? This matter does not concern you. Now run along."

Inuyasha glared at him and said "Alright I will see you later Kagome take it easy."

She nodded her head despite the fact that she was obviously scared. Ryan and Kagome walked into the main office and waited for the principal to come and bring them into his office. When he finally told them to come in he informed them that if Kagome was in one more fight she would face being expelled.

"Now I know Kagome is an extremely bright girl but I will not take this kind of behavior from anybody in this school. You have got to straighten up young lady if you want to continue at this school."

Kagome nodded and said, "All right can we go now?"

Her father was about to say yes when the principal said, "I would like Kagome to join peer counseling. There is a wonderful boy named Inuyasha Tacoma who would be great."

Kagome's heart leaped at the thought of spending a whole after noon with Inuyasha.

"However, I would like Jeremy Mickey to sit in on the sessions. He may be able to teach Kagome a thing or to about respect." Kagome smirked to herself but then immeaditly changed her expression because her father was looking at her.

"Mr.Tarry is it? Jeremy Mickey is no different from Kagome he is a good friend of hers and is at my house often. This Inuyasha boy seems fine but Jeremy can not teach her anything."

"Fair enough you both may go now."

They got up and left. When they got home Ryan turned to her and grabbed her arm. "If you get in one more fight you're going to regret it." He pushed her down then walked away.

She went upstairs as fast as her feet could carry her. She changed her clothes into a black wifey and black tight jean. She threw her hair up into a pony tail and put on tons of make up. Then she quietly climbed out her window and went to Inuyasha's.

When she arrived there she knocked on his door. A tall man with silver hair just like Inuyasha's answered the door. She asked for Inuyasha and he turned to someone behind him and said, "Yo Inuyasha some bitch is at the door for you."

Inuyasha walked into view and when he saw the look on Kagome's face he took her hand and brought her upstairs. When he finally closed his door he turned to her and said "He hit you again didn't he?"

Kagome shook her head and said "No he just pushed me down."

He looked at her, walked up to her and then moved to kiss her. There was a knock on the door and they both jumped. Inuyasha sighed and opened the door. "WHAT!?" he said so loud that it made Kagome jump in semi fear. "Seshamaru (A/N I have no idea how to spell that.) told me to ask you if you're friend are staying for dinner."

"Do you want to Kagome? You can spend the night if you want."

"Sure I'll just tell my dad I'm sleeping at Frogs."

"Yeah she's staying." The short girl turned and walked away. "Sorry about that she is Seshamaru's girlfriend. Do you want to sit down?" Kagome nodded and sat down but she winced when she did.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him and he immediately understood. "Can I see?" He asked. Kagome stared at him then moved her hand away from her shirt so that he could lift it up. He knelt down beside her and slowly lifted it up half way. Even though he did it as gentle and as slow as he could she still winced in pain. "Oh I'm sorry!" She shook her head and said in a rough whisper "its ok it doesn't hurt that much."

He nodded his head then looked up at her. He let go of her shirt and quickly but gently moved his head to kiss her. When his lips took hers Inuyasha moved his hand up to her face but hit the cut on the side of her head.

She turned away and cringed a little bit. He quickly said he was sorry and that maybe he shouldn't have done that. The expression on Kagome's face turned from pain to sadness. She had wanted that kiss.

When he saw the look change on her face he realized that she wanted that kiss as much as he did. Then he kissed her again this time being careful as hell not to hurt her. Kagome slid back and Inuyasha slid on top of her. He started to unbuckle her pants but then her phone rang. "GOD DAMMIT!" He exclaimed.

Kagome smiled then flipped open her phone. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Frog, this is so not a good time. I can't talk but listen don't call my house and if any one asks I'm at your house ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he said "Where were we?" with a grin on his face. They picked up were they left but just kissed. They made out until it was time for dinner then they went back up to his room to talk.

Ok that's it for chapter 4. Sorry it took so long to post this. I only have study hall every other day and I've been working on my xanga lately. My screen name is inuyashaschick if any one wants to look me up ok. Bye 4 now. JJZ


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARCTERS IN MY STORY EXCEPT FOR FROG!

A/N to Amunett :ok first of all let me tell you something. What you call bullshit is my life and what I have lived through. My mom left when I was 3 and I've been paying for it my entire life so the next time you bash someone's story bitch make sure its not their life story!

Anyways let's get on with the rest of the story.

Kagome could feel herself being pulled in. The room was like spinning and she couldn't figure out why. Suddenly she hit rock bottom. She felt around and realized she was at the base of some steps. Taking them one at a time she slowly found herself facing a split path. One clearly lead to a door and the other lead into darkness.

Kagome approached the door and then opened it a crack and peered inside. It was her room. No it was her old room. The way it was before her mom died and left her all alone with her father. She opened the door all the way and walked inside. Out of no where sat her mother, father, younger brother Justin and their dog Jasmine.

Tears sprang to her eyes and her heart seemed to be pounding in her chest. "Can you hear it mama?" She asked. Her mother was looking at the floor but when she looked up the room began to spin.

"Mamma?!" She screamed holding her hand out for her mother to take. But then her father slapped her hand away and pushed her down. The room stopped spinning once she hit the floor but her mother had already faded away. She looked at Justin and Jasmine and they too fell away. Tears fought to spill from her eyes but yet no matter how much they fought they would not fall. She screamed the loudest and most vicious scream anyone had ever heard.

Suddenly she saw Inuyasha holding her and shaking her. "Kagome!" He was shouting. Kagome looked at him and the fell into his arms. "Oh Inuyasha!" He killed my mother and brother! I know it sounds crazy but I just know he did!"

"Kagome! Listen to yourself. You're mom and brother left. No one killed them."

Kagome jumped up out of his arms. "I know it sounds crazy but trust me he did. Just please Inuyasha I need you to trust me."

"Kagome it was a dream OK? It was just a dream. Look at yourself you're all worked up for nothing. Come on lay back down. He pushed her shoulder back gently but she pushed his hand away. Without warning tears began to stream down her cheeks. And that more than anything convinced Inuyasha that she wasn't crazy and that he needed to believe her.

"OK, Kagome. I believe you. But we can't tell anyone until we have proof. We have to - Wait. Who do you think killed her?"

"My dad."

"All right. Is there any time of the day that you're dad is out of the house?"

"This morning he will be. Every Saturday he goes to Rockefeller hotel to meet this woman."

Inuyasha's eyes went up and she nodded her head. "Yeah messed up I know."

"OK when he leaves well go back to your house with Frog and we'll look for clues OK? Now stop crying." Inuyasha moved his hand up to her cheek and wiped away the tears that were still falling from her eyes. Kagome put one hand on his face and the other on his hip and kissed him slowly at first but then soon some much heat was coursing through her that she soon ended up on top of him. She went to move pull his boxers down when someone started to knock on the door.

"Yo, Inuyasha are you in there? It's me Miroku!"

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I've got a deal for you", said Narku.

"Is that Narku? Asked Kagome. "What the hell does he have to offer you? Inuyasha! You're not on drugs are you?"

He looked at her and was about to ask them to leave when they just walked into his bedroom. "HEY!" shouted Kagome. What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh Inuyasha I didn't realize you had company", Miroku said jokingly. "Let's go Narku.

Narku looked at Kagome and said extremely quietly "Good to see you again Kagome. Hope to see you again soon."

Miroku didn't hear he was to busy telling Inuyasha something but with Inuyasha's good hearing he heard him. He looked at Kagome oddly. 'What the hell does he mean by that? I'll have to ask her later.'

A few minutes later they left and Kagome seemed different. 'Why is Inuyasha looking at me like that?' "Inuyasha what's wrong?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask her about Narku when her phone rang again. "GOD DAMMIT! We can't even talk without being interrupted. Kagome sighed and flipped her phone open.

"Hello?"

"Hey listen its Frog I don't know where you are but we need to talk ASAP. It's about your mom Kagome."

Kagome froze and thought 'Oh my God Mommy…

"OK I'm at Inuyasha's. Well be right there."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that" he asked.

"That was Frog come on we have to go he said he had to tell me something about my mom." 'Whoa her mom? Oh please let this be good news. Although what could be good about this? The lady is dead.' He nodded his head and got dressed.

"I'll drive" said Kagome and they headed out the door.

Ok that's it for this chapter Ill try and have the next one posted ASAP. Please review! And oh I just thought I'd let everyone know that yesterday (12-20-04) was my fiancé's and mine 7th month anniversy! YEA!!!!! Lol Review please! Byebye JJZ


	6. Chapter 6

Ok first off I want to thank all of you who reviewed!!! It means so much to me that you all really like my story. I never realized how many people were like me and I'm glad I'm not alone. Sorry it took so long to update I don't have Microsoft word at home so over break I could not update. I also realize I am having trouble with points of view I'm not really sure I know how to write it so I'm just going to do what I can. OK So on with the story.

When they pulled into Frog's driveway, he came running out of the house and got up to her door before she had even put her car in park. "Frog what the hell is going on?!"

"You need to get inside right now go! I don't have time to explain just please go, and make it look like you slept here." Kagome immediately understood and ran inside. Inuyasha began to follow but Frog said "No Inuyasha I need you to stay out here it's better for Kagome." Inuyasha looked at him and gave him a dirty look. He didn't really know frog to well but he had heard stories, and they were not too good.

Frog dragged him over to the garage and handed him a wrench. Inuyasha looked confused but then he explained. "Kagome's dad just called looking for her and I told him she was still sleeping. He said he wanted to talk to her and that he'd be right over. I played it like she was really here because I hoped that she'd be right here. Thankfully you guys got here in time."

"Oh! I understand so you want to make it look like I'm just here helping you and that Kagome was here the whole time."

"Right, now hurry up. Try and get some grease on you." Inuyasha ran up to the car and put grease and dirt on him to make it look like they had been working for a while. When he had finally made it over to one of the cars in the garage that had its hood up Ryan pulled up.

Inuyasha and Frog exchanged looks but kept on working. Ryan walked up to them, nodded his head at Frog and said, "Jeremy how you been?" Frog went to answer but Ryan cut him off before he could. "Is she inside?" Frog nodded his head and said "Yeah she is. Come on Inuyasha lets get a drink real quick alright?" Inuyasha nodded his head and followed Frog inside.

'_I hope we can pull this off. I want to keep Kagome safe but at the same time I want to know what Jeremy could possibly know about her mom.'_

They heard the toilet flush and Kagome walked out of the bathroom with her hair up in a messy pony tail, all her make up washed off, and her pajamas on. She actually looked like she just got up. Inuyasha smirked to himself but quickly changed his expression back to serious.

Kagome yawned and said, "Ryan what are you doing here?" '_Damn she's a good actress'_ thought Inuyasha. Frog gently tugged on Inuyasha's arm and they went into the kitchen not even bothering to try and listen because they knew Kagome everything that Ryan said. But they were still close enough that if he hit her they could stop him. Or at least try to.

Shortly after they heard the door close and they went back into the living room to see what happened. They found Kagome sitting on the couch in pure shock. "Kagome are you all right?" Frog asked. '_Please let her be all right' _he thought.

She nodded her head slowly and said, "I'm fine. OK here is the deal. Frog you tell us what you were going to and then we can shower. Separately" she said in answer to the looks they had exchanged. "Then well head over to my house to look for anything that might help us. My dad is on a "business" trip." Both boys nodded their heads and Frog went towards his room and then to the bathroom to start his shower.

Inuyasha said "What are we going to do take turns?"

"No there are two other bathrooms we can all at the same time. Don't even say it Inuyasha I know what you are thinking." He smiled and then said "All right where is the other bathroom."

Kagome lead the way and showed him how the shower in there worked, then headed down the hall to take her shower. '_I hope we figure this out. I can't live like this much longer.' _She thought. She went into the bathroom then quietly shut the door behind her. In her pocket she found a piece of glass and brought it up to her wrist. _'If not… then this is all I need.'_

OK that's it for this chapter I know it's short I'm sorry. Well bell is going to ring. In answer to you're guy's question. I'm 16 and I'm engaged. Young I know.

JJZ


	7. Chapter 7

When everyone had showered they met down stairs in the living room. Inuyasha borrowed some of Kagome's clothes since the majority of her punk clothes where guys. He was wearing black rain drop pants with dark red brine chains and lots of other chains hanging around. His shirt was a black wifey. He wore his own boxers that were black with skulls on them and they were sticking up over the top of his pants.

Kagome was wearing tight black jeans and a white wifey, with a part of her thong showing in the back. She didn't realize that because other wise she would have fixed it. Frog was wearing something similar to Inuyasha except his chains where blue.

"Ok Frog why did you say you wanted me to come over to talk about my mom when really my dad was coming over?"

"No Kagome. I called you to talk about you're mom. You're dad called when you were already on your way over. You told me to make it look like you here. That's why I told you to run inside."

Kagome looked slightly taken back but then just shrugged it off and said "Oh. Sorry."

"It's all right. OK what I wanted to tell you was that if your mom had left then she had to be somewhere right? So I did a search on your mom and it turns out that there was a record of her living somewhere."

"What?! Where?"

"Syracuse, New York." (A/N I know that in the show they live in Japan but hey it's my story and I put her in Pennsylvania lol sorry.) Kagome looked shocked and confused but Frog pushed on so that she could hear everything before she interrupted. "I also checked to see if she was living with anyone and she was. She cheated on your dad Kagome and that's why she left. Your brother knew that's why she took him to. But by the looks of it your dad had found out and then your mom just disappeared. There is no record of her being anywhere."

'_What the hell is he talking about? My mom would never do that! There is just no way. But yet…this all makes sense.'_ "OK say that you're right. How do we prove it? And what happened when my dad found out? Did he go after her and kill her? Did he have some one else do it? Or maybe she ran and went into hiding? There is no way to know Frog!"

"Look Kagome I know you don't want to believe this about your mom but let's just go to your house and see what we can find." Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a pale look on her face. Inuyasha was confused but right away Frog knew what was wrong. "Don't worry about your house Kagome I really don't think that he will care if it's messy."

Kagome blushed but Inuyasha shook his head. "There is no reason to be embarrassed Kagome you've seen my house it can't be much worse then that." Kagome just looked at him and he knew that she was agreeing with him but didn't want to be rude. He laughed then said "Let's go."

So they left Kagome with Inuyasha driving her Camaro, and Frog followed driving his Monte Carlo. "Damn Kagome! This is a nice ride. If you can afford a car like this then your house can't be that bad."

Kagome glanced over at him and then said "I don't pay for it. Frog does."

'_oops.'_ "Oh. Sorry."

"It's all right. Hey Inuyasha do you think that maybe we can go to where my mom last was and see if we could find anything there? I mean I know it's a long shot but I want to try."

'_Kagome…I cannot. If I go I think maybe something will happen and I can't get involved with you. I'm falling for you and I know I'm going to end up loosing you. I promised my self Kikyo was it. I'm already in too deep with you. Ok good. That will work. I'll tell her that. Remember now stay tough. _"Yeah of course I'll go with you." _'Way to stay tough moron.'_

They pulled in the driveway and Kagome unlocked her door. When she inside she immediately turned around and said "Some one is in there."

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha in confusion as always.

"Inuyasha look I'm part Miko. You already knew that. I can sense things and someone is in there. And I don't think its my dad but yet their aura is familiar."

"Do you have any other relatives?"

Frog turned and glared at Inuyasha. "If she had any one else do you think she'd still be with her dad?"

Inuyasha blushed but Kagome just waved her hand. "It's fine. Come on let's see who the hell is in here. Stay quiet and keep your eyes open."

The 3 slipped in as quickly and as quietly as possible. Frog went off towards the kitchen, Inuyasha went towards Ryan's room and Kagome went towards the stairs. Frog whispered as loud as he dared that he was completely human and they were not. Maybe he should stay with one of them.

Kagome nodded and said, "Let's stay together then I don't want to risk any one getting hurt."

The three went towards the stairs and slowly climbed them. Once they were at the top, they approached the first door on the left, which was the upstairs bathroom. Kagome opened the door and found no one. Behind her, Frog opened the hall closet door and again they found no one. They continued down the hall and Inuyasha went to open the door to their right but Frog stopped him.

"Yo I don't think anyone will be in there."

"Why not?"

"That's Kagome's brother's room. It's locked."

Inuyasha turned the handle as he was letting go and the door opened a crack. Everyone backed away from the door but Kagome she stepped forward. "Tyler" she whispered.

The two boys looked at Kagome and Frog said, "I thought that door was locked."

"It was…" Kagome said quietly.

'_Should we go in? I don't know what to do. Why is this damn door unlocked? It would have been easier to ignore it and check the rest of the house.' _

Kagome put one foot in front of the other and gently pushed the door open. Frog reached out and grabbed her arm and Kagome pulled her arm back and rubbed her arm. Frog was confused because he hadn't grabbed her that hard. Then he realized. "You cut yourself again didn't you."

Kagome glared at him and said, "Why did you do that? Did you want something?"

He shot one more glare at her and said angrily, "Maybe we shouldn't go in there. You don't know what or who could be in there."

Kagome pushed past him and opened the door fully. The room was as exactly as it was four years ago.

FLASH BACK

Knock Knock "Come in!"

"Hi Tyler what are you packing for?"

"Mommy and I are going on a trip." He said excitedly.

"Where are you going? I hope it's not too far and that you aren't gone for too long because you know my 16th birthday is Friday. That's only 4 days away."

"I know Kagome. You mention that every time you talk to someone. It's getting annoying."

"Oh like you're not annoying!"

"Come here and say that to my face!"

Tyler charged on Kagome knocking her down on the ground. They wrestled for awhile and then just laid there laughing on the floor.

END OF FLASH BACK

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she brushed the tears out of her eyes and turned to leave the room. No one was in there so there was no point of staying there. They walked down the hall and began to push the door open but then it slammed shut in their faces. Immediately Kagome knew who it was. She used her mind powers to swing the door back open and the person flew back. Kagome and Frog gasped. She stood frozen to the ground and couldn't move.

Inuyasha, seeing the look on their faces knew something was seriously wrong. "Who is that?" he asked.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and then she said with her face paler the hell. "Tyler."

Oh Cliffy! End of the chapter. Please Review!!! Thank you. And for who asked my fiancée is 17! Byebye for now. JJZ


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's been a couple days since I updated. And I realize that yet again I have made mistakes. The whole dream Kagome had I had put that her brother's name was Justin and then I changed it to Tyler. I didn't mean to. And as for things with her mother she wasn't dead like I said…she just disappeared is all. And then in the beginning I said that Ryan was her step dad. What happened was a friend mixed up 2 different stories. I had asked her to re write them (separately) and she integrated them. Then posted it for me. But never fear I am here and she will never get near my stories again. Sorry! I know I'm a terrible person. I'll try and make this better but there is only so much I can catch and fix at once.

The boy that had flown backwards stood up and said, "Well damn Kagome you didn't have to throw me backwards."

Kagome stood still unsure of what to say. _'Ok. Tyler's here. Why? How? Where's mom? Does dad know? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! Ok control yourself. Breathe. Good. 1. 2. 3.'_

Kagome fell backwards and fainted. Everyone in the room crowded around her. Frog picked her up and placed her on her bed. "Kagome, come on wake up! Please be ok!"

Tyler sat down next to her on the bed and placed his hand on top of her own. "Come on sis wake up please" he whispered.

Frog looked at him and said, "Tyler what the hell are you doing here? Where is your mom, and where the hell have you been?!"

Tyler looked away and sighed. "Wait till Kagome wakes up then I will explain everything I promise." Inuyasha and Frog stared at him but didn't say anything. Kagome started to move around a bit and everyone had turned their attention back to her.

"Kagome are you alright?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome looked around and slowly sat up. Her eyes landed on Tyler and suddenly widened. "Tyler. You're here. Where have you been? Where is mom?"

Tyler sighed again and said, "OK I'll explain everything. But you better brace your self because it's a long screwed up story."

The two boys and Kagome moved around a bit till they were all seated and comfy on the bed in story mode waiting for Tyler to begin.

Tyler took a deep breathe and began. "OK, do you remember the day that dad came home from work early and brought a pizza home for dinner? Mom was in the kitchen making a HUGE dinner and dad ruined it with pizza?"

Kagome slowly nodded her head wondering what this had to do with anything. Tyler continued relaxing a bit more as if he had never even left there. "Well mom and dad really had it out that night. You slept at Frog's house so you didn't know about it. Mom kept saying that dad didn't care about her, and there was nothing left to there marriage. She left then came back the next day. But she wasn't alone. I came home from school early and saw him leave. When I went inside she knew that I knew. She began crying and made me swear not to tell dad. She said that dad didn't love her any more. That she didn't have a choice. So I told her to leave. Just get out. Not in a mean way though don't take it like that. I just meant that if dad was treating her wrong she shouldn't stay."

Kagome sat there in shock. _'They had a good marriage I thought. I thought so differently. How the hell could I miss all this?' _Tyler continued on speaking as slow as possible so that Kagome could grasp all this.

"Mom told me that I could go with her and I said I didn't want to leave you and dad. She could move near here. She didn't have to go so far away. But she didn't listen. Then she said that I could go with her just to help her settle in. I agreed to that but I swore I wouldn't tell any one. I broke my promise though and went into your room and I wrote in your diary what was going on. I had a feeling that something was messed up. Do you remember how we fought the day before I left? That I was in your room when I shouldn't have been? Did you ever even find my note?"

Kagome thought back and tried to figure out why she never found his note then she remembered.

FLASH BACK

'_Oh today was way to long. All I want to do is grab my Cd player and head for the bathtub. Hey wait why is my door open?' "_Tyler what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Kagome I thought you were at Frog's?!"

"I came back early. What are you doing in here?! No do you know what? Get out! Get out! Get out!" He ran out of the room as fast as he could.

END FLASH BACK

She loved her brother and he loved her but she could still beat the crap out of him. But that didn't explain why she didn't find the note. Then she thought about it and realized that she stopped writing. The next day was the last time she ever saw her mom and Tyler. She gave up hope and stopped everything. She stopped writing in her diary and writing songs.

"No Tyler I stopped writing. I never found it."

"Oh."

"Well that still doesn't explain everything else. Like where you have been for the last two years and what happened and where your mom is." _'Inuyasha is good to have around. And I don't know what I'd do without Frog. He's my rock. And now come to think of it. So is Inuyasha.'_

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts because Tyler was talking again. "I don't know where mom is. She disappeared over a year ago. Shawn- that's her fiancée hasn't seen her in quite awhile either. He brought me back here today and then went back to Syracuse. That's where we have been. I think dad might have had something to do with it."

Kagome nodded her head. She was close to tears all this was so hard. To hear about her mom was hurting her. She almost thought that it was better not knowing. "So do we" she said. We were just about to search dad's room and the rest of the house for any clues. Will you help us?"

"Yeah of course I will. But first I wanna…"

"What?"

"Do this." Tyler whispered then he hugged her as tight as he could. Kagome sat there for a minute but then she hugged him back. She held on for dear life. He was crying and she held him. He got a hold of himself then headed for the door. "Well let's go look around." Inuyasha smiled and took Kagome's hand and lead her out the door behind Tyler. Frog was the last to leave the room watching Kagome and Inuyasha. _'I'm gonna loose her to him' _he thought, then followed them out.

OK that's it please review and thank you to all that do! JJZ


	9. chapter 9

Ok so this is chapter 9. Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you all so much!!!

Tyler, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Frog all decided to pair up and search the house. Kagome and Frog went towards the basement and Inuyasha went with Tyler. The two boys wandered into a room that Inuyasha guessed was Kagome's fathers. It was obviously the master bedroom. The room was filthy but despite all that Inuyasha noticed a framed picture that was out more than the others. He walked over to it and moved it aside. _'Bingo'_ he thought. "Hey Tyler look at this.

"What did you find something?" Inuyasha nodded his head and Tyler walked over to him. There was a large safe door behind the picture. He tried to open it but it was locked. _'Hmmm we better go get Kagome' _Come on let's go get Kagome.He turned and left the room with Tyler at his heels in search of the Kagome and Frog.

WITH KAGOME AND FROG

"Kagome, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course! You can ask or tell me anything. You know that."

"Ok… um what's going on with you and Inuyasha? I mean what are you to each other?"

Kagome looked at him funny and thought, _'How can I answer that when I don't even know myself? Inuyasha and I are just friends right? Yes that's right. But then…why does my heart feel this way when I know that he's just in the other room. How can I tell Frog this?'_

"Frog, I don't know how to say this. But. I think…I think that I'm falling in love with him."

His expression changed to shocked and then understanding. "I thought so. Have you told him that yet?"

"NANI?! NO ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"No he's not nuts he's just a likes to live life on the edge." Inuyasha said from the doorway nodding his head looking like one of those bobble heads that sit on the dashboard of your car.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and then blushed because she realized that he may have heard what they had been talking about. "How long have you been standing there?"

"We just found you. Come on there is a safe in your dad's room you should look at and try and open."

Kagome sat and appeared lost in her thoughts for a moment but then she said, "OK, and moved towards the door.

Once they were all in her father's room Kagome approached the safe and opened the door with her mind. (A/N-I know that she doesn't have this power and that it's kind of power they have on Charmed but again this is my story so…onward with the story)

Kagome put her hand inside the safe but then took it out. _'This could be everything we have been looking for. What if he really did kill her? I'll kill him if he did. Plain and simple no remorse. I'll kill him.'_

'_Wow. Kagome looks so beautiful. Where the hell did that thought come from? This is insane. Kagome and I are just friends. But despite that I'm falling in love with her. Her ass looks nice in those jeans. And I wish that she'd fix her pants. Her thong is showing and I like it. Ok enough with the thoughts. What is she doing? Why is she standing with her hand like that? Her other hand is right next to me I could hold it if I wanted to. Ok Why after all these years do I want to hold her hand. Because she's beautiful. That's enough reasons why.'_

Inuyasha took his hand and intertwined it with Kagome's. Once again she snapped out of her thoughts and looked down. _'Oh MY GOD! He's holding my hand again!' _She looked up and smiled at him. Then she took a deep breath and pulled out all of the things that were in the safe.

She let go of Inuyasha's hand which Frog had noticed that he obviously wanted to keep holding it. She placed the stuff on the bed then climbed up on it.

She crossed her legs Indian style then began to search through the stuff. There was an old paper clipping from her grand father's death, the deed to the house, some money but not much, and an envelope that was thick and sealed shut.

She looked around the room at everyone when she looked at Tyler he looked like he was going to cry again. She motioned for him to sit next to her and he did.

With trembling fingers Kagome opened the envelope and dumped the contents out. There were several papers. She sorted them into piles according to size and then opened the first one. It was a paper that had a bunch of directions on it that could have been important but didn't really seem it. The next was a picture from a paper. She immediately recognized it from her parent's wedding. _'How cute! Dad still keeps the newspaper announcement.'_ The last paper she opened had a ring inside of it that fell out on to the bed. It was her mother's engagement and wedding ring. The paper had an address on it. The town was labeled Syracuse. Her eyes grew wide in fear. _'He did find her'_ Kagome showed the paper to everyone else.

Frog was the first to speak. "We have to go there and look for anything that could tell us where your mom is." Everyone nodded in agreement. Kagome put everything back into the envelope, put it in her pocket, replaced what she had taken from the safe Then closed it and covered it back up.

They headed out towards her car and started to discuss what they were going to do exactly.

OK that's it for chapter 9 Please review. Thank you and goodnite!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Kagome leaned against her car and thought about how they were going to do this. _'I should ride with Tyler. But then what about Frog and Inuyasha? I'll just ask Tyler who he wants to ride with. Then I'll choose from there.' _

"Tyler who do you want to ride up there with?" Tyler looked as deep in thought as Kagome had moments ago. "I want to ride with Frog and I think you should ride with Inuyasha. Sound good?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded their heads. Kagome and Inuyasha got into her camaro and Frog and Tyler got into his car. Kagome turned her car on then jumped when Frog knocked on her window. She rolled it down and glared at him. He smiled knowing he had scared her and said "I need a copy of the directions. Can we go back in and copy them really quick?"

Kagome sighed and said "Why don't you just follow me ok? Stay close behind and if we get separated one of us can call the other one."

Frog nodded and went back to his car. He pulled out and then backed up so Kagome could go first. She had the directions and then it hit her. She beeped the horn and pulled back over.

Frog followed suit and Kagome got out the car. Why don't I just give you the direction and we'll follow you because yeah- I can't do directions." Frog laughed and said alright. Kagome gave him the paper and they returned to their cars.

Once they were out on the road with Frog in the front Inuyasha turned toward Kagome and said "Do you have any good CD's in here?" Kagome nodded her head and said "Yeah look in the middle compartment."

Inuyasha opened the compartment and pulled out a bunch of CD's. He chose one and Kagome said "Wait what CD is that?"

"Three Days Grace."

She shook her head and said "Put in Simple Plan for a little bit ok? I want to listen to Perfect and Welcome to My Life."

Inuyasha put the CD in switched it whatever number Welcome to My Life was and sat back to enjoy the music.

The music started and Kagome quietly sang along.

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you don't belong._

_And no one understands you."_

Inuyasha was also quietly singing along. He didn't know the lyrics to well and was also trying to hear what Kagome sounded like.

"_Do you ever want to run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud so that no one can hear u screaming._

_No you don't know what it's like._

_To be like me."_

When the chorus staredKagome began to sing out loud and as soon as she did Inuyasha stopped listening to the CD and stared at her in awe.

"_To be hurt. _

_To be lost._

_To be left out in the dark. _

_To be kicked when you're down. _

_To feel like you've been pushed around._

_To be on the edge of breaking down._

_With no one there to save you. _

_No you don't know what it's like._

_Welcome to my life."_

Kagome took a deep breathe and kept her eyes on the road. Inuyasha couldn't believe how well she sang and he never knew it. However he did know how shy Kagome was when it came to stuff like this. She hated crowds looking at her. She didn't know it but Inuyasha brother Sesshoumaru had friend's that were into music deals. Inuyasha was just waiting to find another person who could sing with him because they wanted a pair of people. _'She'll never go for it though I know it. But I think I'm going to try and get her to. This is a great opportunity for the both of us. And her voice is fucking perfect.' _

Kagome continued to sing and her voice never faulted.

"_Do you want to be someone else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over. _

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies._

_While deep inside you're bleeding._

_No you don't know what it's like._

_When nothing feels alright._

_You don't know what it's like._

_To be like me._

_To be hurt. _

_To be lost._

_To be left alone in the dark. _

_To be kicked when you're down. _

_To feel like you've been pushed around._

_To be on the edge of breaking down. _

_With no one there to save you._

_No you don't know what it's like._

_Welcome to my life. _

_No one ever lied straight to your face._

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back._

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not going to be ok. _

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted. _

_You never had to work it was always there. _

_You don't know what it's like._

_What it's like. _

_To be hurt. _

_To be lost._

_To be left out in the dark._

_To be kicked when you're down._

_To feel like you've been pushed around. _

_To be on the edge of breaking down._

_With no one there to save you._

_No you don't know what it's like._

_Welcome to my life._

_Welcome to my life._

_Welcome to my life."_

The song ended and changed to a different one and Kagome finally realized that Inuyasha was staring at her. She turned down the player and asked "What?" with a blush on her cheeks.

"What do you mean what?! Kagome that was beautiful. I didn't know you could sing that well."

"I don't sing well what are you talking about?" Inuyasha looked at her and she laughed and said "Alright well I just don't like to be like 'Hey look at me I can sing so you all should kiss my ass, ya know?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and said "I know what you mean. You didn't know my brother Sesshoumaru has friends that are record dealers did you?" Kagome shook her head and looked at him. "You got a deal didn't you!" She said more like an excited accusation than a question.

He shook his head and said "Not yet. I need to find a partner first then I'll have it." He gave her a look that said without words, I want you to be my partner.

"Oh no why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha smiled and Kagome laughed out loud in disbelief. "You want me to be your partner?! laughs No! No way! Stop looking at me like that."

"Stop looking at you like what? I never said anything,"

"Yes, but I know what you're thinking and no way in hell is that happening."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Oh come on Kagome! You are beautiful!"

Kagome immediately looked at him and nearly went off the road in the process. "What?!"

"Inuyasha's face turned bright red when he realized what he had said and started to stutter and apology. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to call you that I just meant that your voice is beautiful."

Kagome pretended to be hurt and said "Oh so you don't think I'm pretty?" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he said "No… I think you're beau-beautiful."

'_He looks so cute when he's embarrassed and stuttering.'_

Kagome started to laugh and said I'm just fucking with you calm down ok? It's not that big of a deal."

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief and then took the CD out of the player and put it back in its case. "I get to pick the next one ok? I really don't want to listen to Perfect." Kagome nodded her head and said, "But I have to approve though alright? It's my car and I aint listing to no bull shit old school rap crap."

Inuyasha glared at him and said "Do you even have any old school rap in your car?" Kagome returned the glare and said "No. Now shut up ok? I was just teasing anyway."

"Ok fine. But hey, I'm hungry are you?" Kagome pondered this and then said "Yeah actually I am. Call Frog and see if he wants to stop to eat."

"OK but I need the number. Kagome sighed and gave him the number and he dialed. One frog agreed to get something to eat they stopped at the McDonalds around the corner.

Ok that's it for chapter 10 Im sorry for grammar mistakes but this keyboard blows and I have no time. Please Review! JJZ


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When they all walked into McDonalds they got a shock to see Miroku and Narku sitting at a booth. Inuyasha smiled and started to walk over to them but Kagome pulled his arm back slightly.

He raised an eyebrow at her as if to say 'what'? Kagome smiled a little and said "I'm really hungry cant we just go get our own table?"

"Yeah I guess we could. You guys go find a table and I'll be over in a minute." And without further words he walked over to the two boys. Kagome sighed and told Frog and Tyler to follow her and went of in search of a table.

About five minutes later Inuyasha still had not returned so Tyler said he was going to go get him. Kagome grabbed his arm and said "No let me go ok?" Tyler sat back down and nodded his head.

As Kagome approached the table she overheard Inuyasha say "Does Kagome know this?" Narku smiled evilly and said "She arranged it." Kagome gasped and her eyes widened as Miroku, Inuyasha and Narku turned to look at her. "What are you telling him about me Narku?"

Inuyasha stared at her in shock and said "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were on drugs? How long?" Kagome looked like she was going to cry and said, "It's not something I want to go around advertising you know! Besides it's not like it rules my life. And news flash! I'm not the only one who has been a little less than honest here. How do you know Narku? And that night when he came to your house he said that he had a deal for you. What was that about?"

Kagome took a deep breath and then looked around embarrassed because she realized that she had been yelling at everybody had heard her, Tyler and Frog where standing a little bit behind her and looked at her with sad expressions on their faces. Inuyasha sighed and moved over so Kagome could sit down and hide her face. He looked at Frog over her shoulder and gave him a look that said to get him and Tyler something to eat and sit down far away.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and said, "Look, I didn't want you to find out like this. I used to do drugs. I started when my mom died but then I stopped when my father died. I cleaned up and these two", he said waving his hand to indicate Miroku and Narku, "Have been trying to get me to start again for months."

He took another deep then started again. "I hoped you wouldn't find out because I am not proud of that. And that night I wanted him as soon as possible so that you didn't get the wrong idea. Now that I have told you my story I want to hear yours." His tone of voice changed when he said that and Kagome knew that he was serious.

Kagome looked at him and then at the two boys sitting across from them. Not wanting them to hear her story she said, "Wait can we please get something to eat and then out own table? I'll tell you everything then.

Nodding his head and saying goodbye to Miroku and Narku, he moved a little to get Kagome to stand up and they went and ordered their food. Kagome got a crispy chicken sandwich with fries and a bottle of water. (My favorite meal at McDonalds!) Inuyasha got a Big Mac and also some fries. Finally sitting down again Kagome started to explain.

"My whole family used to be so close. Tyler and I did everything together and I thought my parents couldn't be in more love. I never even noticed the problems that they were having. I was so blind. My mom and I had the relationship that every kid could only dream of having with a parent. She was my best friend and my only friend. I used to hang out with a girl named Sango but she moved away. When my mom left I felt like I had lost everything. I used to tell my dad that she'd be back. We had our first serious argument a month after she left. I kept saying she'd come back for me. And he insisted that she left because of me. That was the first time he ever hit and that was the night I realized that she wasn't coming back."

Kagome was absentmindly chewing on her bottle cap instead of eating as she was talking. Inuyasha hadn't even touched his food yet. He realized how hard it was for her and felt sorry that he was making her tell him this.

"That night I went for a walk with Frog and we met Narku along the way. He hooked us up and I've done drugs ever since then. It's the only thing I could do that kept me living. That and Frog was all I had." Kagome cast her eyes downward and tried not to cry.

Inuyasha tried to think of something to say but no words could form in his mind. "And what about you cutting yourself? You don't still do that do you? Let me see your arm." Kagome looked up in surprise and shook her head. Inuyasha gently grabbed her arm and lifted it up. "Please?" He said quietly.

Kagome stopped struggling and let him pull up her sleeve. There was cuts, scars, and bruises all the way up her arm. She was totally covered. Tyler and Frog gasped at the sight and Inuyasha let her arm drop. Kagome quickly covered her arm and ran for the bathroom. Inuyasha followed but by the time he got to the door she had already slammed it shut and was sitting behind it breathing fast.

Inuyasha sighed and sat next to the door quietly knocking on it. Whispering, "Kagome please its ok. Please come out. He kept trying when he all of a sudden she flung the door and started yelling. Inuyasha eyes widened and his ears dropped. He put his hands up to his ears because her yelling hurt his ears. He didn't even hear what she had said yet because she was yelling so loudly. His ears tried to shut it out. Kagome sat down next to him and almost started crying. When his ears calmed down he looked at her and said breathing heavily, "Kagome?" He looked at her with sad eyes and then kissed her.

Ok end of chapter! Thank you for reading now review review review! Lol thank you.


	12. Note

I'm sorry to say I have decided not to continue my story. Thank you to all who liked the story and I'm sorry I stopped it.


	13. AN 2!

For those who are wondering I stopped it because I was getting reviews that said the story wasn't interesting any more. I didn't know what I was doing wrong and I didn't know how to make my story better so I just kinda quit. But I'll try writing a few more chapters and you all can tell me how to make it better. Thank you to all who stuck with me thru out the whole story! 


	14. Chapter 12

OK I'm trying this again. So here's chapter 12.

Kagome pulled back from the kiss and stared at him. He moved her hair behind her ears and said, "I know exactly who you are Kagome. I know exactly what you're thinking all the time, I know exactly what you feel right now, and I know that more than anything you want me to wrap my arms around you and kiss you. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to put my arm around your waist and pull you to me. Then I'm going to tilt my head and put my lips to yours. Don't be scared alright?"

Kagome nodded her head and said Ok. Inuyasha leaned forward and bent his head to kiss her. Frog loudly cleared his throat and an extremely peeved Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him.

"Maybe ya'll should continue that outside. The two teenagers looked around behind Frog and saw that the whole restaurant was looking at them. They both blushed and stood up real fast. They all bolted towards the door and got in their separate cars. Kagome turned the key to start the car but stopped and grabbed Inuyasha's head and pushed her lips to his. He was shocked at first but then relaxed a bit and kissed her back.

When they pulled apart Kagome took a deep breath and said "I don't know what I'm doing here. I've only had one other boyfriend and he was a jerk. So I need you to help me out ok? Are we together are we friends with benefits?" She paused for a moment then said, "Do you love me?"

Inuyasha snapped his head up and said "Where the hell did that come from?" Kagome looked at him and said "It was just a question. I just wanted to know is all. It's ok if you don't."

"You first" he retaliated. "You tell me first." Kagome stared at him a moment and then said, "But I asked you first."

"Well I asked you second." The two looked at each other and laughed. "What are we in second grade? Just answer the question Kagome."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and then said, "I'm falling in love with you."

Inuyasha nodded his head and said, "Yeah, me too."

Their eyes caught one another's and Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her. But before his lips could meet hers Frog knocked Kagome's window. They pulled apart and Kagome rolled down her window. "What Frog!"

He looked hurt then said, "We should get going we got a bit of a drive ahead of us." "Yeah we can go. Sorry I snapped at you, it's just that I was startled." Frog nodded his head and said it was fine even though it was obvious that it wasn't. He went back to his car and pulled out of the parking lot. Kagome followed and said, "Hey Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Hmm?"

"About that music thing what exactly is the deal. Like what will happen if I take it?" Inuyasha sat in deep thought for a minute. "Well you'll get away from your family for one thing. We'll go on tour and sing together as partners. Maybe even get a couple solo CD's out. Why? Are you interested?"

"Yeah I mean what could it hurt? Here you can use my cell call your people and let them know you found a partner." "YES!"

Kagome laughed then said "Here it's free anyway. Call away!"

A half an hour later everything was all set up. "OK. We have a meeting with them on Saturday morning. We have 5 days to get back and to come up with a song. Speaking of which, pick another song. I want to hear you sing something."

Kagome pulled her CD case out and said take out my Frankie J CD and put it in. Inuyasha took the CD put it in and said, "OK ready to sing?"

Sorry that took so long to post it but you all were right. If someone thinks my story sux then they shouldn't read it. Please review if you like it!


	15. Chapter 13

OK just a bit of a reminder for everyone I OWN NOTHING! Not the lyrics used in the song and not the people. Well that's a lie Frog is mine but other than him Nothing belongs to me.

Kagome hummed a little bit with the music in the beginning so that she could get famialiar with the tune again. Then once the music started she belted out the words in perfect tune.

_Check check ...this happened for real ...baby bash..yo.. frankie j... obession)_

_Its early in the morning And my heart is really moaning Just thinkin bout you baby_

_Gots me twisted into things_

_And i dont know how to take it But its driving me so crazy _

Inuyasha was lost in her voice. _'Her voice is so beautiful. She must have gotten her voice from her mother. She sounds like an angel. God what did I do to deserve an angel like her?'_

Kagome kept singing along trying not to blush at the fact that Inuyasha was staring so hard.

_I dont know if its right _

_  
Im tossin turning in my bed_

_  
Its 5 oclock in the morning_

_And i still cant sleep _

_Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me_

_Breathe ...i dont care _

_So helpless in my heart_

_I dont know what to do but to think of mi love_

_  
Baby..._...

When the chours was about to start Kagome said, "Hey you got to sing to I want to hear what you sound like."_  
_

"Not my style next song ok?"

Kagome nodded her head and then started singing again.

_Amor , no es amor (if this aint love)_

_  
More than my feelings (what am i doing wrong)_

_  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)_

_  
Its just an illusion that i have in my heart._

_Now i know you know my lady im just tryin to make this right_

_  
I dont know what to do im going out of my mind _

_  
So baby if u let me could i getchu to say maybe we could ride together_

_  
We could do this all nite now i dont care if u got a man _

_  
Baby i wish ud understand _

_  
Cuz i kno he cant love u right, quite like i can_

_Its 5 oclock in the morning_

_And i still cant sleep _

_  
Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me_

_  
Breathe ...i dont care_

_So helpless in my heart_

_I dont kno what to do but to think of mi love_

_Amor no es amor (if this aint love)_

_  
More than my feelings (what am i doing wrong)_

_  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)_

_  
Its just an illusion that i have in my heart_

_  
I like the way u freak it like that_

_  
I like the way u freak it like that  
_

_I like the way u freak it like that  
_

_Its an obsession_

"Come on Inuyasha sing the rap part with me."

"That's not rap Kagome."

"I don't care what it is. Sing with me!"

"Fine!"

They both start to sing now.

_Hold up let me drink_

_  
Shorty got me feelin less supreme  
_

_Where my candy, where my cream  
_

_Got your boy feel less supreme  
_

_Hold up wait a minute baby you so damn independent  
_

_Loving everything your representing  
_

_Got alot of money, i love this candy  
_

_And thats whats up and i dont care what people scream  
_

_No im blessin when im stressin  
_

_My superfly beauty queen  
_

_Im gonna keep it saucy  
_

_Cuz my money know how i do, we go rendez-vous, mi corazon belongs to you  
_  
When the regular chorus came back on Inuyasha stopped singing so that he could hear Kagome's beautiful voice again.

_Amor ...no es amor (if this aint love)_

_  
More than my feelings (what am i doing wrong) what am i do wrong echo  
_

_Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
_

_Its just an illusion that i have in my heart  
_

_Amor... no es amor (if this aint love)  
_

_More than my feelings (what am i doing wrong) what am i do so wrong echo  
_

_Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
_

_Its just an illusion that i have in my heart _

Amor

Kagome finished singing and looked at Inuyasha who was smiling. "What are you looking at me like that for. I don't sing that good."

Inuyasha's voice softened and he said, "Yeah Kagome. You do."

Kagome blushed again and sighed. "I just hope that I find what I'm looking for here."

"What exactly are you looking for anyway?"

"I don't know. But I will when I find it."

Kagome fell silent and Inuyasha turned his head to look out the window. It was getting pretty dark out. The sound of the phone ringing made the two jump. Inuyasha answered it since Kagome was driving.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tyler and I are getting pretty tired. Can we stop at a motel somewhere?"

Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kagome and said, "They're tired and to tell the truth so am I. Can we find a motel or somewhere to stop at?"

"Yeah, look on the map for a motel then tell Frog where it is."

Ten minutes later they all pulled into a motel. It looked like a hotel but the price was the same as a motel so they were happy about that. Kagome looked at everyone strangely thinking about who was going to sleep where.

Tyler solved the problem though and said to the person at the desk, "We need two rooms please." The guy looked at him oddly obviously thinking that they were doing something naughty. In a extremely snotty tone he said, "My sister and I will take one and our friends will take the other. Just thought I'd clear up any confusion for you." The man turned around and grabbed to sets of keys.

"Ok you two are in room 26 and you two gentleman are in room 28."

Everyone went off to their own rooms and said goodnight. "Alright everyone let's get a good night's sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight Frog. Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Goodnight Kagome and Tyler." They called.

Kagome looked around their room it was nice for a motel. She set her stuff down and pulled out her pajamas. Since Tyler was in the bathroom she changed in the room. Once she was done she pulled out her sleeping bag, pillows and her stuffed Stitch from the movie Lilo and Stich (one of my fav movies!) She set her stuff up and then crawled into the sleeping bag.

Tyler came out and got in the bed. "Kagome?" he said. "Yeah Tyler I know I forgot."

Kagome got up and turned on the little alarm clock that was on a stand near the bed.

"Wow, you remembered that I can't sleep without a radio."

"Of course."

They both smiled in the dark. Cars that went by on the streets could be heard and lights could be seen. They started to talk about things they had missed out on with eachother. It was 1:00 in the morning before either of them even thought about sleep. _'I've missed way to much. I promise you Tyler we will never be seperated again.' _thought Kagome as she drifted off into a peacefull sleep.

Ok that's it please review! I know it's not that long but they will get longer I promise.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A 6:45 the alarm on Kagome's cell phone went off waking her up. She shut it off and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Looking at Tyler who was still sleeping Kagome got a great idea. Tyler could sleep through just about anything except for being hit with a pillow. She picked up her pillow and stood up. She walked over to him and on the count of three slammed the pillow down on top of his back.

He started screaming and jumped up on Kagome and knocked her over. Frog and Inuyasha came running into the room yelling "What happened?"

Kagome and Tyler were on the floor laughing hysterically. Realizing that they were playing, Frog and Inuyasha sighed in relief. Laughing uncontrollably, they tried to choke out an apology but all that came out was giggles.

"What the heck time is it?" said Inuyasha.

Kagome settling down a bit but still laughing tossed her cell phone over to Frog and he said, "Good God it's 6:50."

Finally stopping laughing Kagome and Tyler stood up and calmed down. Taking a deep breath Kagome said, "Well now that we are all up we might as well get ready to go then stop somewhere to

Get something to eat." The boys' eyes all lit up when she mentioned getting something to eat. She laughed then said, well lets all get showered.

An hour later everyone was all packed and ready to go. They stood by their cars discussing where they wanted to go for breakfast. Tyler snorted a laugh then said, "Well, we can go to McDonalds."

Kagome looked horrified then said, "You little brat!" and chased him around the parking lot. Tyler turned towards Kagome and ran backwards. He used his powers and sent her gently flying into Inuyasha knocking him over. They both blushed as they sat up and Kagome closed her eyes once she was standing. Frog's rolled his eyes and said "Uh-oh." just as Tyler's face visibly paled. Inuyasha looked at Frog and said, "What is she doing?"

Without even looking at Inuyasha Frog answered by saying, "You'll see." Inuyasha shot Frog a dirty look but then focused his attention back on Kagome. Tyler looked at Frog and said, "Come on man help me!"

"No way buddy, sorry but you shouldn't have used your powers on your sister like that." Tyler sighed and then started laughing hysterically. Inuyasha with an extremely confused look on his face whispered "What the hell is he laughing about?" Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. "It's a tickling spell. It lasts for 10 seconds but it's almost unbearable."

Inuyasha smiled then said, "But it won't hurt him right?"

Kagome gave him a look that showed she was hurt, "No, of course not Inuyasha! I'd never hurt my brother."

Inuyasha eyes widened and he began apologizing profusely. "I know you wouldn't I was just saying. I'm so sorry!"

Kagome sighed then said, "It's alright it was just a common question. I just want to make sure you know I would never do something like that."

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome and said, "I know you wouldn't babe. It was just a reflex question. I really am sorry."

"I know it's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

Tyler finally stopped laughing he gave Kagome the look of a thousand playful deaths and then said while breathing heavily, "I really am hungry though so let's decide on getting something to eat."

Kagome shot him a look that said 'Serves you right', then said, "I want pancakes how about you guys."

"YEAH!" All 3 boys shouted. Kagome laughed then said, "Alright let's go."

They got into their cars with the same people as last time. Inuyasha appeared to be deep in thought and when Kagome called his name he jumped. "Lost in thought?"

He laughed a little and said, "Yeah." Kagome kept her eyes on the road but said, "What are you thinking about?" She figured he wouldn't tell her but thought she'd try anyway. He looked at her then at the road ahead. "Is there a way for you to show Sesshoumaru over the phone how well u can sing?

Kagome thought about it then said, "Well I could but why; we don't have to be there till Saturday so we can wait right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. Oh pay attention Frog has his signal on." At the last moment Kagome turned on her signal and followed Frog into Charlie's Diner. Inuyasha looked scared and just stared at her. "What?" she asked innocently. Like nothing had just happened.

"Who the hell taught you how to drive?" Kagome laughed then smiled a sad smile. "My mother." Inuyasha looked at her and said, "What do you think you're going to find there?"

As Kagome parked she thought about his question. "Honestly, Inuyasha, I don't know. But something, anything that will help me find out what happened to my mom."

Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her gently. "No matter what happens Kagome, I'll be here ok?" Kagome bit her bottom lip and fought back tears. "You just gotta catch me when I fall." Refusing to cry Kagome harshly brushed the tears out of her eyes.

"I'll never let you fall I swear on my life."

Kagome turned towards him and kissed him. Inuyasha put his hand on her face and stopped the kiss. "Don't be scared Kagome."

"If I'm with you how can I be?" Inuyasha looked in her eyes and started to say, "I-" but he closed his mouth and said, "Lets go on in.

She looked at him with a look of disappointment on her face and said, "Ok."

They went inside and sat at a table with Frog and Tyler. "We already ordered." Kagome nodded her head and said, "Good because I'm hungry." The food came and they all ate in silence.

After they where done Kagome paid the bill and went out to her car. Inuyasha was already sitting in there and Frog was in his car with Tyler. She got in and started the car. She followed Frog out of the parking lot but then swerved quickly because a car nearly hit her. "FUCKING JERK!" Inuyasha started laughing and then stopped immediately. "What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome then said, "Well ok it isn't that funny because you're driving but look at your brother."

She looked at Frog's car ahead of her and saw Tyler making faces at her from the back window. Kagome laughed a little but then he took it too far and mooned them. Frog started laughing then swerved because the same car that almost hit Kagome nearly hit him. But once it got to the point where Kagome would have had to have swerved it disappeared. "What the hell?" Frog put his blinker on and pulled over. Kagome followed suit and got out of her car saying, "Did you fucking see that?"

"Yeah where the hell did that come from?" They all looked around and couldn't see anything. "Well look Kagome we are almost there. We have maybe a 10 minute drive. Let's all be real careful and keep a look out. We'll try and figure out what happened when we get to your mom's."

Kagome nodded her head, but kept her eyes out on the road. "Kagome?" Inuyasha called. She looked at him and said, "I know I heard him. Let's go."

They got back in the cars and continued driving.

"Frog was right, Kagome. I think that's the building up there on the right. It looks almost like your house."

Kagome pulled up behind Frog's car and looked at the house in front of her. Kagome gasped because it did. _'Mom wasn't a bad person. She knew what dad was and she got out. But why didn't she want me? Could she see how bad I was too? I was perfect then! I had straight A's, was on swim team, played piano, helped out around the house. What was so bad about me? This house looks just like home. She wanted this life. Perfect husband, one perfect girl, one perfect boy, great job, house with a white fence, blue shutters, and the rest white. Well I guess she got part of what she wanted. The house and the perfect boy. Me and dad were the only mistakes she made.' _Kagome nearly lost it. One single tear slid down her cheek and she let out a little sob. She felt some one shacking her but chose not to respond. She got out of the car and ran up to the door and without even bothering to knock she opened the door and went right inside. "Mommy?" she whispered half expecting an answer. When she didn't get one she cast her eyes down on the floor and saw a rabbit sitting on the floor.

'_Oh My God_, _she bought a rabbit just like the one I have. Did she want it to remember me?' _She heard Tyler calling her name and turned picked up the bunny then turned around. "Tyler look at this. Mom bought the same bunny that I have why? Did she ever talk about me?"

"Kagome… What are you talking about?"

"This rabbit what do you-"

Kagome looked at hand and it was empty.

'_What the hell?'_

Ok that's it please Review! Thank you to all that do! And I'm sorry it took so long to right this.


	17. Chapter 15

Ok I know I am taking forever in updating but I have a lot of stuff going on. I'm engaged and I think I might be pregnant plus I am trying to maintain a 90 average at school and it is very hard. So I'm updating in study halls on the days that I have my work caught up on. I am so sorry but I will try harder.

Inuyasha, Frog, Kagome and Tyler were sitting on the couch discussing things. Something was defiantly wrong but they couldn't figure out just what it was. "Ok, first my mom disappears. Then we find dad has her wedding ring and the address that she was hiding out at with you. A mysterious car tries to run all of us off the road then disappears into thin air. Then I see a rabbit identical to the own I have a home and when I go to show you, it disappears. Well we know one things for sure, we need to watch out for clues and look carefully. Watch your stuff too. Now does anybody have any clue what the hell is going on!"

"I don't know Kagome. But- hey wait. Did you guys get your powers from your mom or your dad?"

"We got them from our mom, why?"

Frog looked at Kagome and said, "Because think about it. All the things that have been happening have a bottom line of your mom disappearing. Maybe she's using your connection to send you guys' messages. I mean think about it. Maybe this is what happened. Your dad found out what your mom was and couldn't deal. She was unhappy, met a man that knew and didn't care, she ran away with him, your dad tracked her down, went to go get her and killed her."

"Yeah but you don't know that for sure. We can't go to the police with no evidence."

"Tyler we can't go to the police anyway because what are we going to say? Uh hi sorry to bother you but we think our dad killed our mom because she has special powers. It'd never fly."

"Yeah but Kagome they could help track mom down."

"Ty that's a good idea but it just won't work."

Frog stood up and said, "Kagome can you trace it back? If your mom is sending you messages, can you send one back to her?"

"I can try. But you guys have to be completely silent."

Everyone nodded their heads and Kagome sat on the floor. She folded her legs underneath her and put her hands down on her side. Kagome started shacking and sweating. Tyler backed away from her and said, "Frog? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know Tyler I'm human I don't know anything about you guys."

Kagome levitated to almost the ceiling and started to shake more violently. All of a sudden she hit the floor and nearly screamed real loud. Inuyasha and Frog both ran for her but Inuyasha got there first and Kagome climbed into his lap. The tears that had been threatening to fall all week fell freely from Kagome's eyes.

Inuyasha looked up at Frog and Tyler at a loss because he had no clue what to do. He received a dirty look from Frog then just started to gently rub Kagome's back and whisper that it's going to be all right.

Kagome picked her head up and said "She's hurt and she feels afraid and betrayed. We have to find her. She's alive though. I can sense her now."

"Good, what is she telling you to do?"

Kagome hiccupped and then looked up at Frog to answer him. "Go to a DMV and find the car." Tyler nearly shouted, "We have a friend of the family who works in there and he can help us."

Kagome looked at him in awe then hugged him. "We have to go right now. No wait. Let's quickly search the house ok? See what we can find. Then we'll go."

Frog walked over to Kagome and said, "Ok come on. Tyler you go with Inuyasha and I'll take Kagome. Stick together. Don't split up. He helped her up and Kagome she started to wipe the tears from her eyes. She hiccupped again which caused her to laugh a little bit.

They split up and searched the house. An hour later they met back up and none of them had found anything. Kagome took a deep breath then said, "Ok let's go find that car."

Kagome followed Frog and made sure to stay close to him. She could see Tyler telling him which way to go by pointing to the left and right. She looked over at Inuyasha who was looking at the window in deep thought.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Penny for your thoughts?" Inuyasha looked over at her and said, "This shit is all fucked up. Cars trying to hit us, bunnies appearing then disappearing, your mom being gone, your dad with her stuff. I just don't get it. Kagome, think back to the time that you got that bunny. Can you think of anything that would help us now?"

"Well, I really wanted it and dad wouldn't buy it for me. He said I was too old for stuffed animals and it caused one of the only few arguments we had. I cried in the store and he made me go outside until I calmed down. I was only like 6 or 7. He wouldn't even let mom come outside with me. When we got home I refused to speak to him so he sent me to my room. He said that when I stopped acting like a spoiled brat I could come out. I wouldn't even eat my dinner when mom slipped me some. I fell asleep early and when I work up the next morning the rabbit was sitting on the bottom of my bed. Mom popped her head in my room and said, "Don't tell your father please. But my princess deserves the best. I went downstairs right after that and apologized to my dad. He accepted my apology and we never talked about it again."

"Do you still have the bunny?"

"Yeah it's at home." Inuyasha sat in thought for a minute. Al right so we have a bunny, a car, and your message."

"Inuyasha did you see what kind of car it was?"

"Wait Frog's turning."

Kagome quickly turned her blinker on and made a sharp turn into the DMV driveway. They got out of the car and Frog immediately walked up to Kagome. "Kagome, Tyler and I were trying to figure out why that car looked so familiar. Do you remember that old car that your dad had in the shed that he wouldn't let anyone near? And then after your mom left he randomly let us start going in the garage?"

"Yeah, it was a black charger. I totally forgot about it." Kagome noticed he was looking at her oddly and then it hit her. "That's the same car that tried to run us off the road. Shit."

"Ok so let's go figure out if he sold it or what."

They went inside and Tyler found his friend. They sat down and got to work. Frog who is also good on computers, sat next to the guy and took charge reporting to the others. "Ok the title was in your dads name for awhile then he sold it."

After a few seconds of not saying anything, Kagome asked, "Who did he sell it to?"

Frog said, "Wait a minutes." A few seconds later he says, the title is in Shawn Harnage's name."

Tyler shouted, "WHAT!" Everyone in the DMV got real quite and looked over at them. When the dirty looks disappeared Kagome said, "What's the matter Tyler?"

"Did you just say Shawn Harnage?" Frog, Kagome, and Inuyasha looked at him and nodded their heads. "What's wrong?"

Tyler swallowed deep and said, "That's mom's fiancé Shawn."

They all exchanged looks and Frog said, "Tyler do you know how to reach him?"

Tyler looked as if he was going to cry but said, "Kagome can I use your phone?" Kagome looked in her purse, then handed him her phone. Five minutes later they were on their way to Shawn's work. Inuyasha was looking out the window and Kagome said to him, "What's wrong now?"

Inuyasha, growing tired of this by the minute, said "I am getting really sick of this Kagome."

Kagome taking it the wrong way, started an argument. Frog and Tyler could hear them arguing even though they were in the car ahead. 2 minutes later Kagome pulled over and Inuyasha got out and started walking. Frog pulled over and got out of the car. Inuyasha was walking away talking on his phone and Kagome was sitting in her car near tears pulling out her phone to call Frog. When she saw him coming she rolled down her window and said, "I can't do this. I'm going back home ok. You and Tyler go on ahead and call me if you find out anything. And without waiting for his answer she rolled up her window and did a U-turn on the road. Frog walked back to his car and told Tyler what was up and continued on their way to Shawn's work. Frog was thinking while he was driving. _'I should have known that he was going to hurt her. I wish I could just snap his neck. Wow. Have I become that protective of Kagome? It was only one kiss but since the day she kissed me, I have wanted to be with her. But I don't care anymore as long as she's happy, even if it comes down to it being that jerk Inuyasha who makes her happy. I just wish that it could be me.' _

When Kagome got home she was shaking and nearly crying. _'I can't handle this.' _Kagome pulled out her phone and dialed someone's number. She asked for the person she wanted and after not even a minute of talking she was on her way there.

She turned into an alleyway and drove for about 2 feet in the alley. Killing the engine, she grabbed her purse and got out. Before she could even knock on the door, someone opened. Kagome smiled nervously and started to ask a question but was interrupted. "Welcome. Naraku has been waiting for you. Follow me please. Kagome followed him inside and close the door behind her.

Ok that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Once again I must say that I do not own anyone but Frog and Tyler in my story. And it took me a few days to type this but I can report that I'm not pregnant as I thought. Thank you guys for waiting patiently.


	18. Chapter 16

A/N: ok as for her brother's name I explained that mistake in a previous chapter a friend was helping me and screwed stuff up. I just found out about the chapters when everyone told me. I think I fixed it but it isn't showing up so I don't know. Maybe it takes a while. But we will see.

Chapter 16

At 2:00 in the morning Frog's phone rang waking him up from a deep sleep. He answered still half asleep. "Hello?" A voice answered him and for a second he didn't know who it was. Then it hit him. It was Kagome and something was seriously wrong. Assuming it was something to do with her dad, he told her to calm down and he'd be right over to get her. She told him it wasn't her dad and asked him to meet her down at the pier. Finally figuring out what it was, he told her to sit tight, got ready, and was out the door in 3 minutes.

The Next Morning.

Inuyasha was at home pacing back and forth thinking and talking to himself. _'Who the hell does she think she is? Just jumping to conclusions doesn't even wait to see what I meant. Fine! That's just fine! I don't need her. I don't need anyone!' _ "But if I don't need her… why do I feel as if my whole world has just been taken from me?"

Inuyasha sat down on his bed sighed in pure frustration. He picked up his phone debating on to call Kagome or not. He dialed the first three numbers of Kagome's number then hung up the phone. _'I should just go see her. But what if she doesn't want to see me_? _God I'm acting like such a pussy.' _He stood up, grabbed his jacket and phone, and then ran downstairs. Shouting to his brother that he was leaving, he ran out the door and took his brother's car before he could tell him no.

When he got to Kagome's he saw her dad's car in the driveway. Looking at his watch and figuring that Kagome was inside getting ready for school, he went up and knocked on the door. Ryan answered the door and said, "Can I Help You?" in a really pissed off voice.

"Um yes. I'm looking for Kagome." Ryan stared at him a few seconds giving him a dirty look, then said, "She's at her friend Frog's. If you want to talk to her that bad you best get your ass over there. And make sure she fucking goes to school!" And with that he slammed the door in his face. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha got in his car and drove over to Frog's only to find that he had already left for school.

At 8:00 when the bell rang Inuyasha was sitting in the back next to Kagome's seat. Ten minutes went by and she still wasn't in class yet but that was typical. She was almost always late. A few minutes later Kagome strolled into class looking like really hot. Kagome was pretty, but she never really showed off her body. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt, black low rider jeans and black platforms. She had her hair down and straightened. She wore little make up on her face but looked damn fine.

Almost everyone in the class was staring at her but she didn't really seem to care. The teacher looked at her then said, "Where's your pass Kagome?" Kagome looked at him as if he wasn't even really there. He repeated his question and she said, "Nope sorry." He sighed and simply pointed to the door. Kagome, who really didn't much care got up and left without so much as a complaint. After she shut the door behind her, Inuyasha purposely moved his hand under his desk and yelled, "Aw Fuck!" And made it look as if he had hurt himself. Looking at his teacher like he was embarrassed and that it was an accident; he impatiently waited for him to kick him out. Once he did he appeared upset until he was out in the hallway. He walked to the detention room and looked inside. Kagome was the only one sitting in there. Not even the teacher was there. Kagome was sitting on top of a desk with her head in her hands and her elbows rested on top of her knees. She wasn't crying she was just upset. When Inuyasha opened the door and she realized it was him she quickly changed her expression and pulled out a book pretending to read. Getting lost in her thoughts she thought to herself, _'I can't believe he deliberately followed me in here. After all the things he said to me I don't even want to see him. But I feel like there is a whole in my heart. I am so stupid for thinking that he could ever be here for me.'_

_ FLASH BACK _

"I am getting really sick of this Kagome." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha in surprise but didn't wait for an explanation. "Well then why the hell are you here? If you don't care about me and you don't want to be here with me then just get out of here."

"Kagome you are really fucked up you know that? You think everyone is out to get you and you think that everything is about you! I wasn't referring to being sick of you so if you had just asked me what I was sick of like a normal fucking person you would have figured that out!"

"If I'm so fucked up why are you still here?"

Inuyasha looked around just finally realizing that she had pulled over; he got out of the car and walked off talking on his cell phone.

_ END FLASHBACK _

(A/N: For those of you who were wondering what the fight was about, I was waiting for this chapter so I could do a flashback)

Kagome could feel the heat of Inuyasha's gaze on her and asked him a question that nearly broke his heart when she asked simply because of the tone in her voice which was full of venom. "Do you have a staring problem or are you to judgmental to look away?"

She hopped down off the desk and walked right up to him and while managing to keep the hurt and fear out of her eyes she whispered, "Or do you see what I really am?"

He took a deep breath and said "Kagome I'm so sorry about yesterday. Please don't do this. You are better then this and I know that you are hurting too. I can see it in your eyes no matter how much you try to hide it. So forget what was said when we were angry and let the walls around your heart fall."

"You don't get it Inuyasha! You wouldn't if you tried!" She turned to leave and he grabbed her arm and said, "Kagome I love you!" Her face turned pale white and appeared to be in shock. "What?" She whispered. Inuyasha looked her straight in her eyes and said, "I love you damn it and I am not going to let you go." He paused then said, "Do you love me to?" Kagome froze then said in a voice barley audible, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I love you."

Inuyasha, who had been waiting and praying for her to say that grabbed her around her waist and kissed her passionately. He knocked the stuff off a desk with one hand and picked her up with the other. He gently laid her down on the desk and climbed on top of her. Kagome stopped kissing him and said, "What if someone walks in?"

"Come on Kagome aren't you supposed to be the troublemaker?" She smiled and grabbed the back of his neck and pushed his lips to hers. Inuyasha slipped his hand up her shirt just as Frog walked in. "Kagome I just came to check on yo-" Frog looked at the scene that had unfolded before him and turned and walked out of the room. Kagome sighed and sadly pushed Inuyasha off of her.

"I should go talk to him." Inuyasha nodded and asked her "Was there ever something going on with you two?" Kagome looked sheepish and said, "Frog was the only person that I had to help ease my pain. One night after I got the shit beat out of me by my dad, I fell apart and I was messed up. Tried Heroin, cut myself, completely lost it. Frog did the best he could to keep me from doing something worse and I broke down crying. He wiped my tears from my eyes, kissed my eyes, and then I kissed him on the lips. I guess it hit him hard because he's never really forgot it. I just kind of ignore it and try to move on but… what can I do? I was out of my mind, he was all I had. I went for the closet person to me to give me affection. It was a huge mistake."

Inuyasha stared laughing a little bit and it confused the hell out of Kagome. "I just told you a really sad story and you're laughing at me? What the hell?" Inuyasha immediately calmed down and apologized. "It's not that Kagome, it's just that I asked you a question and you could have just said you were messed up and kissed him. Instead you launched into a huge story."

"Well that's how I am you know that." Inuyasha laughed and kissed her gently. Kagome sighed and said, "I better go talk to Frog."

Inuyasha nodded his head and followed her out of the room. He turned to go down the hall when Kagome called after him and said, "Inuyasha 9th period meet me at my house ok. I'll find Frog and well meet you there. We'll pick up Tyler and try to figure out what happened when they went to go see Shawn." Nodding his head Inuyasha went down the hall and to his next class.

Shortly after the end of the day everyone was gathered at Kagome's house. Her dad was downstairs asleep on the couch and they quietly ran up the stairs especially careful not to let him see Tyler.

Once in the privacy of Kagome's room the 4 settled down around her room and all looked at Tyler. Suddenly growing very shy he coughed and said, "Ok. Shawn says that bought the car and then sold it again. But I glanced toward the garage because I know that he has cars in there that at least one of them could very well be car. I tried to get in there but he wouldn't let me in there which made me very suspicious. So on Saturday he's got to pull a double shift. After Kagome's thing we can head down there and search his house and stuff." They all nodded their heads and each focused their gazes on something else until Frog said, "I hate to ask this since I know what it does to you Kagome. But maybe you should try and contact your mom again."

Kagome started to shake her head and then stopped. She knew it was the right thing to do. Taking a deep breath she crossed her legs underneath her and tried to reconnect with her mom. Reaching her she started to again, sweat and shake. She hovered above the floor and was obviously deep into conversation with her.

Suddenly her dad opened the door and Kagome hit the floor. Tyler screamed and everyone sat up. Kagome, breathing heavily went and stood by her brother and the two of them looked their father directly in the face.

Ok that's it. I am so sorry it took so long to post this. I am truly sorry. The next one will be up sooner.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I am so sorry I didn't post this. School ended and I don't have the right software to load this on my own computer! I am a senior this year so it's going to be hard for me to keep up with this story. And on top of that one of my senior lounges I can't use the computer! I only have 2 lounges. I will try my best though so please stick with me.

Tyler and Kagome looked their father directly in the face. Kagome could feel Tyler shaking like crazy. _'I hope I can protect him.' _For two full minutes no one spoke a word. Frog and Inuyasha stood where they were ready to pounce if they needed to. Ryan finally broke the silence. "Tyler what in God's name are you doing here?"

Tyler looked up at Kagome and swallowed hoping she would speak for him. She had a pretty good idea what he wanted to say.

"Don't you mean why aren't you with your mother? And I thought I took care of you two? How did you survive? How could you dad!"

Ryan looked as if he was turning purple. He was trying to take in the scene around him. Tyler was standing behind Kagome shacking as if it was suddenly freezing in the room. Kagome stood as if she was ready to pounce but yet she was twisting the material of her shirt in her hand which is what he knew she did when she was nervous. And then Frog and Inuyasha were looking as if they were getting ready to fight.

Ryan smirked. Kagome wasn't going yo do anything. "What is that supposed to mean? Your brother and that bitch left us years ago. Don't you remember how you cried and cried wishing that mommy dearest would come back to get you? Well did you ever stop and think that maybe you were the reason she left?"

Kagome's voice choked in the back of her throat. "Yeah I did! I thought that every day. And you never gave a damn how I felt!"

"Oh don't give me that damn self pity crap. Oh, my mommy and daddy don't love me boo who."

Inuyasha shouted at Ryan, "Well you don't! That's the reason Kagome's mom left and maybe if you showed her some affection once in awhile she wouldn't have had to go looking for her mother." The reality of the situation sunk in and Ryan's expression changed to from smirks to panic.

"What do you mean she went looking for her mother?" Ryan shifted his gaze to Kagome and Tyler. "That's right! We went looking for her."

"Well. I see. And, did you find her? Because obviously I don't know how to treat you _right_ so you should just go live with the bitch."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Before Kagome realized what was happening she ran towards Ryan and with every bit of power that was left in her she shocked Ryan. But she couldn't kill him. She couldn't be that cruel even though it was what he deserved. Ryan started laughing. When you were born I knew that you would have those powers. As time went on and I never saw you use them, I started to think you were too dumb to."

"Your right in a way she kind of was. All those times you beat her to near death she should have used them on you."

Tyler gasped and Kagome looked at him. She didn't want him to know that Ryan was beating her. But after his gasp Tyler remained silent. After feeling like she dodged that bullet she turned her attention back to Ryan.

"Where is our mom? You tell me right now or we're going to the police with everything we have. I'm sure they will find what we know very interesting about the disappearance of mom."

"Do you honestly think that I would tell and then let you out of here?" Before Ryan could even finish his next breath Kagome and Tyler flew at him with all their strength and had him pinned against the floor. "You don't know for sure that I took her. Get the hell off of me!"

Not even using a quarter of their powers, they held Ryan on the ground. "Actually I do know. I connected with her and I know you are hiding her somewhere in a basement. So you have two choices _dad_ you can tell me where mom is and turn yourself into the police or we can go to the police and do it for you."

Kagome could feel Ryan wiggling beneath her and before she could do anything he pulled a gun on them pushing them off of him. Tyler screamed and Kagome took charge. She used her mind powers and flew the gun right of his hands and into hers.

Everyone stared in amazement. You have five seconds Ryan. 1." Ryan just stared at her. "2…3…4…" Still Ryan said nothing. But as Kagome began to say five there was a noise coming from downstairs. Taking their distraction as a blessing Ryan fled down the stairs screaming, HELP!" Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and raced down the stairs after him, screaming, "TYLER STAY WITH FROG DON"T MOVE!"

But when they reached the bottom of the stairs, Ryan was gone. Kagome turned pale and slapped her forehead. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"I can feel my mom. She made the noise to distract him so we could get out of there. She didn't realize I was the one holding the gun. sigh . Wow, great timing mom." Kagome laughed a little and looked at Inuyasha. "What do we do no-...Oh My God Inuyasha what's today? Friday?"

Inuyasha sat and thought for a minute, "Um yeah I guess so but it's almost midnight so it's almost Saturday."

"INUYASHA!"

"What!"

"Today we are supposed to go to that thing with your brother and then to Shawn's! I haven't even come up with a song!"

"There is still time don't worry. Let's go back upstairs and work on it. It'll be ok."

The two walked back up the stairs to her room. They let Tyler and Frog know that everything was safe. They sat on Kagome's bed and the four of them worked on a song that would blow Inuyasha's brother away.

Confident that they had come up with the best that they could, Kagome said, "Wait, can we do a duet?" Inuyasha thought about it and said, "Well don't you want my brother to see how good just you can sing?"

"No. This audition was to see if I can be your partner right? Well let's show them how well we can work together I have the perfect idea!"

She seemed so excited about it that he just couldn't turn her down. They worked on it a little bit more and everyone went back to their houses to get a little sleep then to get ready for a big day. Tyler went back to his room and tried to sleep bit couldn't so he went to Kagome's room and crawled into bed with her like he used to do when they were little.

A few hours later Kagome's alarm went off and she woke up feeling as if she never had gone to bed at all. Stretching, she knocked Tyler off her bed. "OW! What did you do that for?"

Kagome stared at him with a blank expression then she finally realized what was going on. "Well jeez Tyler I didn't even know you were in here. If I had I would have been more careful. What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came in here with you like I used to when we were little. Is that ok?" Kagome threw a pillow at him then said, "Yes it's fine but now get out so that we can ready we don't have much time. And you definitely need a shower. So you go take a shower and I'll pick out my clothes and make up and stuff. Then I'll take a shower."

"Ok."

Tyler ran off and Kagome picked up her phone. She dialed Frog's number then hung up. She didn't need him to help her pick out a simple outfit.

A half an hour later Tyler was out of the shower, and Kagome was all set. She took her shower then got dressed. Tyler stared at his sister and realized how much she had changed. She was completely Goth and when she wore those clothes she didn't look the same anymore. And in fact, he told her so. She nodded her head and said, "Well you have been gone for a long time. Of course I have changed." They smiled at each other then Kagome turned around and looked at her self in the mirror. She looked great. She had black rain drop pants with green chains. She wore a little green eye makeup. Her shirt was green with a kitty on it and flowers. (A/N at Hot Topics in the mall, they have that shirt with Kirrara w/e way you spell it and flowers like falling down.)

She put on some jewelry and straightened her hair. She was almost ready when she heard her phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Frog. She picked it up and told him she was ready and that she was going to go get Inuyasha and meet him at his house. Frog said he'd be waiting. Kagome grabbed her purse and her keys yelled for Tyler. Then got in her car and headed over to Inuyasha's, making sure she called ahead to let him know she was coming over.

She turned on the radio and Welcome to my Life was on. Kagome sang along with the song and then when she pulled into Inuyasha's driveway, Tyler hopped in the back and Inuyasha sat in the front. A few moments later they were on their way to Frog's house.

Kagome called him when she got to his house and he pulled out behind her letting them lead the way. That would change later when they went to Shawn's but for now it was fine because Inuyasha was the only one who knew where they were going.

An hour or so later they pulled into the studio and walked to the front door. Kagome took a deep breath and walked into her future.

I am so sorry that took so long! but I am back now so please please please please! Review!


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Just to throw a random disclaimer in here, I don't own anyone except for Frog, Tyler, unfortunately Ryan, and the dog.

Kagome took another deep breath as she looked around her. There were a lot of people walking around looking as if they had the most important job in the place. Inuyasha led her to an office in the back saying hello to a lot of people along the way. Once they reached the office Inuyasha flung the door open and flung himself down on a couch. A man and a woman walked in the room from another door, the man she recognized as Sesshoumaru Inuyasha's' brother. The other must have been the head of the label.

They all kind of stared at each other for awhile. The woman looked a little familiar to Kagome. But she couldn't remember where she had seen her. Snapping Kagome form her thoughts the woman said, "Well you must be Kagome. My name is Sango. As you might have guessed I am the head of BarkaDog records (No pun intended because of the dog lol). Kagome gasped and said "Sango is that you?" "Yes! I thought that was you Kagome. Oh my gosh how have you been I haven't seen you in so long!" Kagome and the Sango embarrassed

"When you moved I missed you so much. I never thought I would see you again. I just can't believe I am actually seeing you!"

"Yes. It has been way too long! Well now that we have been reacquainted, let's get to why you are really here! I take it you have a song prepared?"

Kagome nodded her head and pulled out a CD. "The music is on here. Also here is a sheet of our lyrics. Sango accepted what was in Kagome's hands and directed her and Inuyasha into the recording booth.

With the orders to put on the headphones, they both did so. They waited for the Ok to begin and then for the music to start.

Inuyasha- _She put him out. Like the end of a burning midnight cigarette. She broke his heart. He spent his whole life trying to forget. We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time. But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind. Until the night. He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger._ _And finally drank away her memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger. Than the strength he had to get up off his knees. We found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said 'I'll love her till I die'. We buried him beneath the willow. As the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. LaLaLaLaLaLa._

Kagome- _The Rumors flew. But nobody knew how much she blamed herself. For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath. She finally drank his pain away a little at a time. But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind. Until the night. She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away his memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger. Then the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow. Clinging to his picture for dear life. We buried her next to him beneath the willow. While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. LaLaLaLaLa. _

They walked back into the studio and surveyed the scene around them. The room seemed to be filled with a haunted setting. Everyone was mesmerized. Not just by the power of the song either. It was Kagome. She held the whole room in the palm of her hand. Inuyasha was just as good as she was and they fit together. After a few minutes Kagome coughed and the spell that held everyone seemed to be lifted.

"You got a deal." Kagome stared at Sango then the news seemed to sink in and she screamed. Frog walked over to hug her but she jumped into Inuyasha's opened arms instead. Then for the first time in public with the complete intention on his mind, Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome. When they broke apart it felt to them as if they had been kissing for ages when in reality, it was only a few seconds. They turned back around to give hugs and shake hands with everyone in the room. The only one who didn't seem to happy was Frog. Kagome made a mental note to talk to him later about it.

They covered all the details with Sango and then left to go out to Shawn's. It was gonna be a long ride there so they all got something to eat and settled down in their cars. The same as usual in both cars. Inuyasha mumbled something about 'rock' or something and turned on the radio. Kagome barely even noticed. She was on Cloud 9. The only problem was that nagging voice in her head that made her spirits sink. Something was wrong with her and Frog and she didn't know how to fix it. They had been friends for years, he had always been there for her and vice a versus. Then along came Inuyasha and Frog was pushed aside. She knew that must have hurt him really bad. She couldn't help it though. She was in love with Inuyasha and she loved Frog just as much but only in a different way. It looked as if he felt differently. _'I'm just going to have to set some time aside for me and him to talk.'_ She thought.

When Kagome came out of her thoughts she noticed that Inuyasha was singing along softly with the radio. He really did have a sweet voice. She looked at him and tried to give him an expression that showed how much she really did love him. Not only because of who he was, but because of who she was when she was with him. Inuyasha glanced at her and then laughed. Kagome looked hurt and before she could say anything, Inuyasha explained that she just looked as if she won a million dollars and there wasn't a reason to look that happy. She pretended to be hurt but then just smiled.

"What was that look for anyway Kagome?" Kagome glanced at him and smiled again. "Because I love you Inuyasha. Thank you so much for being here for me through all this. I don't know what I would have done without you and Frog here by my side."

Inuyasha smiled and held the one hand of Kagome's that wasn't on the wheel. They stayed like that for the next two hours just softly singing along with the radio. When they were in town and off the highway, about 20 minutes from Shawn's house, Kagome suddenly blacked out and her car went flying off the road. Inuyasha managed to grab the wheel before it hit a telephone pole and saved the car from any major damage. Inuyasha tried to wake up Kagome by the time she finally came to, Frog and Tyler were beside her door trying to open it to let her out. Frog helped her out and helped her stand but when Inuyasha came out and came around to her side of the car, he took a hold of her to help her stand. Frog glared at him but didn't say anything.

Inuyasha helped Kagome calm down and manage to take a few deep breaths. When she finally had control of her breathing she explained that something happened to her mother and they had to get there. She got back in the car and the other's ran to get in their respective seats. Completely ignoring the speed limit they made it to Shawn's in less than 10 minutes. Kagome seemed to know where she was going so everyone followed her. But they were to late. They made their way down to the basement just in time to see Kagome's mother kill Ryan. Kagome ran to her mom who was sobbing and held her close. Frog feeling like this was the only useful thing he had done since Inuyasha showed up, pulled out his phone and called 911. An hour later after all their stories had been given Kagome and Tyler's mother began telling them all what had happened.

Ryan had found out that she was a priestess and said that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. When it came time to leave she tried to Kagome but would have been caught trying to take her. So she left. When she came back for her Ryan had lied and told her mother that she had died. Afraid for the life of Tyler she let it go, accepting that Kagome was in fact dead. She never told Tyler his sister was dead only that she couldn't go and get her right then and that someday she would be with them.

A few weeks ago she found out that Kagome was alive and Shawn who had also found out that she was a witch teamed up with Ryan and held her prisoner. When Kagome and Tyler started snooping around they tried to kill her and in self defense she killed Ryan.

And that's how it happened. "But the only thing that matters is that we are all together now. We can be a family again." She hugged her children and held them close. "We can move far away and have a fresh start. Kagome's eyes grew wide and she looked at Inuyasha. She had found her mother but lost the love of her life.

OK that's it for now! I'll try and update ASAP!


	21. Chapter 19

Ok I realize that chapter 20 is supposed to be chapter 18 but I can't figure out how to work this new system on here but I'll figure it out I'm sure ok on with the story! DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Except Frog! I do not own any song lyrics presented in this story!

Kagome pulled away from her mom and said but wait mom. I just got a record deal, I found my friends, and I have Frog and Inuyasha here! I can't leave mom. Please!"

"I thought I saw Jeremy here. Where is he?" "Um right here." (A/N I just realized that I don't have a name for her and I can't keep calling her Kagome's mom. So…hmmm…Sarah.) Sarah hugged Frog and then said "And you must be Inuyasha." He nodded his head and shook her hand. "Well Kagome we can discuss things later. What did you say about a record deal!"

Kagome smiled and said "that's right! Me and Inuyasha both did. Just this afternoon! Isn't that great?"

"Yes honey of course! Look why don't we go home and talk about all of the things that we have missed and then tomorrow night all of your friends can come over and you can all hang out. Wont that be nice?"

"Yeah! Ok look Frog why don't you give Inuyasha a ride to his house and I will call you later?"

Frog smiled and agreed. "What are you gonna do?" Kagome looked at her mom and smiled a genuine smile. "I'm gonna take my mom to her house help her get her things, then we will go back to my house and we'll clean up and talk." "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok."

They got into Kagome's car and headed to their destinations. Three hours later Sarah and Tyler were in bed asleep. Kagome found her purse which had been kicked under the couch, and pulled out her phone. She hit speed dial one and waited for Frog to answer. After 2 rings he picked up. "Hey! What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Wait, listen. Can you meet me down by the pier in a few minutes thanks bye!" Kagome didn't even wait for his answer then got in her car and left. It took Frog 10 minutes longer than Kagome to get there. He got out of his car and ran up to her. "What's wrong?"

Kagome was sitting on the edge of the dock with her feet in the water. "Oh nothing! I just wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you. I just thought that we needed to talk." He breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Ok. What did you want to talk about?" A number of things actually but first I know that you have been feeling left out lately and the studio has asked both me and Inuyasha to come up with one of our own songs and I want you to be the first to hear mine. Then we can talk about some other things ok?"

"Ok. I guess so."

"Ok the name of it is 'Because of You' and I need you to tell me the truth about it ok? Tell me what you think." Frog took a deep breath and nodded his head.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did._

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery._

_I will not break the way you did you fell so hard._

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far._

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you I learned to play on the same side so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me._

_Because of you I am afraid._

_I loose my way._

_And it's not to long before you point it out._

_I cannot cry._

_Because you know that's weakness in your eyes._

_I'm forced to fake a smile a laugh everyday of my life._

_My heart cant possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with._

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you I learned to play on the same so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone else around me._

_Because of you I am afraid._

_I watched you die._

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep._

_I was so young you should have known better than to lean on me._

_You never thought of anyone else you just your pain._

_And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing.._

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you I try my hardest to just forget everything._

_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in._

_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty._

_Because of you I am afraid._

_Because of you._

_Because of you._

When she was done singing she looked Frog in the eyes and noticed that he was holding breath. When she asked him about it, he exhaled and hugged her. "I know that you right your songs based on your emotions and I'm sorry you feel that way."

Kagome always had a certain feeling when she was with Frog. She hadn't felt in a while but all those feelings had come back to her and instead of pulling away from him like she did with everyone who wasn't Inuyasha. Frog kissed the top of her head and said that she looked beautiful. Kagome looked down at herself and smirked. She had on a regular pair of jeans, a black belt that had little circle holes in it, a wife beater and a black fox racing hooded sweatshirt over it.

They sat down on the edge of the dock and stuck their feet in the water. They talked all night until about 7:30 in the morning when Sarah called Kagome's cell phone wondering where she was. Kagome told and said not to worry that she would be home in a little bit.

They stood up to leave when suddenly Kagome hugged Frog. He wasn't expecting it at all. He usually is the one to hug her not the other way around. He smiled to the top of her head and mouthed the words 'I Love You'.

When Kagome got back she smiled at her mother and explained that her father hadn't really given a damn what she did so she's used to meeting Frog in the middle of the night. Sarah nodded her head and said, "Kagome I found a house for sale about 10 minutes from here. It's really nice and I put a deposit down on it. This way we can still say here but we don't have to live in this house. How does that sound?" Kagome smiled and said I say we pack up right now get as much stuff over there as possible, and have my sleep over there tonight. How's that sound!"

Sarah laughed and told her to go call all her friends and get as much help as she could. So for the next ten minutes she called Frog, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. They spent the whole rest of the day moving things to the new house.

Once they were all settled in, they order three large pizzas and pigged out. Kagome looked around her and loved what she saw. Miroku was sitting with Sango and holding her hand. Inuyasha was sitting next to her and talking with Tyler and Frog. And her mother was sitting across from her clearly loving her surroundings.

Her mother seemed to be very relaxed with her and she thought now might be the perfect time to go shopping and to ask her for the tattoo that she wanted. "I don't know about you guys but I say us girls all go shopping! You guys can go to the arcade and hang out if you want but I defiantly think we should go shopping. Everyone agreed with her and they cleaned up their messes and left.

At the mall Kagome sprang the question on her mother about the tattoo and nearly shouted with glee when she agreed.

Walking hand in hand with Inuyasha, they walked into the tattoo place and saw Kikyo sitting in one of the chairs. She had completely changed her look from prep to punk and looked at Inuyasha with fake surprise. As if she had known that they would be there that night. Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha just stared at her.

"Oh wow, hi Inuyasha. What a surprise it is to see you here." Kagome looked as if she was ready to pounce. She glanced at Inuyasha who was staring at Kikyo with a strange look on his face. Frog noticed it and wished he could throttle him. He should have just walked away from there and pretended like it didn't mean anything to him. Can't he see how it's hurting her?

Inuyasha finally tore his eyes away from Kikyo and said "Um, yeah. Well see you later. Kagome kept her eyes low to the ground and walked away to go tell the guy what she wanted and where she wanted it. After an hour of unbelievable pain and torture Kagome left with a really cute baby Dumbo on her right shoulder. (A/N I'm getting this one soon!)

Still feeling a little upset with Inuyasha, Kagome lied and said she didn't feel well and wanted to lie down. An hour or so later, Inuyasha went upstairs to check on Kagome who had fallen asleep holding her diary open next to her. He started to smile. She had stopped writing in there when her mother had left and now that she as back she had started writing again. He moved to shut the book for her and noticed his name. He looked at the door and made sure that no one was coming. He knew he should read what it says but he was curious. 'I couldn't help but notice the look on Inuyasha's face when we saw Kikyo tonight. One of the reasons they broke up was because they were so different. She was prep and he was punk. But what is gonna happen now? They are both punk. What happens if Inuyasha leaves me for her. Can I survive losing another person that I love with all my heart and soul?'

Inuyasha sighed and thought of something great that would help show Kagome how much he really loved her. He ran downstairs and out the front door before anyone could even ask him what he was doing.

OK how is that! Lol I have more study halls now so I can work on the next chapter today as long as there is no classes in the library. I'll try ASAP. Hmmm a twist is coming!


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for Frog, Tyler, and Sarah. It sucks but I'm learning to deal with it.

The next morning Kagome waited for Inuyasha to call her if he needed a ride to school. When he didn't call Kagome got worried. Hoping he would be at school, Kagome left and made it to class 15 minutes late. She walked in, looked at her teacher and saw his expression, and turned around and walked out. She sighed as she took her familiar route to detention. When she got to the door she saw that the room was closed for remodeling. Which she thought was odd because why would they want to remodel the detention room?

As she turned to leave someone opened the door and grabbed her arm dragging her inside. She started to ask what the big idea was when she saw that she was standing in complete darkness. She began to grow afraid when all of a sudden someone lit a candle in the far corner of the room. As light filled the room Kagome saw rose petals all over the room and a little stem of a rose that lead all the way into the corner where the light just couldn't reach. She followed the stems and at the end of the trail stood Inuyasha holing a book.

Kagome felt as if she could cry. It was a while before anyone could speak but finally she broke the silence. "How did you do all this?" Inuyasha smiled and said he had made friends with the detention lady and he used his connections as a peer councilor to gain access to the room. Kagome smiled a extremely bright smile that light up Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha's voice grew serious as he told her that he had never loved anyone as much as he loved her. And even though they had only been dating a few weeks, he had known her his own life and loved her with all of his heart. Without her, he wouldn't have made it this far. No one not even Kikyo had touched him the way she had. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes and strong emotions filled her heart.

He slowly kissed her lips and he felt her trembling. Knowing exactly what was bothering her he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She was scared. But all the needed was to be held. Their kisses ran away with them and soon one thing led to another. Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the ground and took the one last thing that was completely hers. He wouldn't hurt her though. He could never hurt her. He would keep it safe and never let her go.

The bell rang for fourth period and they slowly got up and got dressed. Kagome felt scared but calm and kissed Inuyasha happily on the lips. Inuyasha refused to let Kagome help clean up so the clean up took longer than they expected. There was a knock on the door and the two grew afraid. Frog walked in and realized what was going on. He blushed really badly and cleared his throat. "Wow. We got to stop meeting like this."

Everyone smiled and laughed for a moment. Then Frog said, "Kagome you left your phone in your car and I was in there looking for my notebook that I left in there. Inuyasha's brother called and said that they loved your material and wanted you guys to both write another song together.

Kagome smiled and said thanks and that she would call them and let them know it was cool. She walked over to him, took her phone from him, and left the room leaving the two boys alone together. Frog knew that what he was about to say to Inuyasha was going to piss Kagome off really badly but he didn't care. He loathed Inuyasha and this might be his only chance to get the bastard alone. Looking him right in the eye Frog said, "Look, I know that Kagome loves you but let's face it. I don't like you. I think you're an asshole and I don't think you're good enough for Kagome. You better think long and hard about what you are doing. You know that if you hurt her, I'll kill you. I don't care if you're a demon or not. You won't hurt her."

Inuyasha didn't waste a second. He had Frog up against the wall in less than a heartbeat. "You think you're tough do you? You're right I do love Kagome and nothing will ever change that got it? I will take good care of her I won't hurt her. Dude, you have to let her go. It was one kiss and it was like forever ago. Get over it." And with that Inuyasha left the room with Frog gasping for his breath.

The day went on and Frog didn't see Kagome until the end of last period. She walked past him and didn't say anything then turned around and flung him into the wall with her powers. She looked at him the hurt obvious in her face and said, "I love Inuyasha. If you can't accept that then stay out of my life."

Frog stood in his spot for at least an hour after Kagome left.

2 months later

(A/N I'm lazy so sue me.) Kagome had tried many times to make things right with Frog. He refused to speak to her. She believed that the stress of their fight was getting to her. She was tired and nauseous all the time. One day in particular she was in the nurse's office waiting for her mom to pick her up because she threw up and then passed out in class. The nurse was looking at her with a strange and peculiar look on her face. It was starting to creep Kagome out, but before she could ask why she was staring at her, the nurse said, "How long have you felt like this Kagome?"

Kagome thought for a moment then said, "I don't know like a month." "The nurse nodded her head and then asked the question Kagome had been dreading to hear. "When was the date of your last period?"

Kagome's eyes dropped and she whispered "3 months ago."

The nurse stood there nodding her head and sat down next to Kagome. "Kagome would like me to take a blood sample to see if maybe you are pregnant?"

Kagome nodded her head and nearly started crying.

Once the test was done and all they had to do was wait for the results, the nurse suggested that it might be a good idea to go take a walk. Kagome crossed her arms and walked out of the office. She walked around slowly and found herself in the senior locker hallway. At the far end of the hallway Frog was sitting by his locker with his head phones on, tapping his foot, and reading a book. She would have laughed if tears hadn't been so close to falling at that moment.

She sat next to him and he didn't even notice. She tried to call his name but he was off in another world. So she moved one headphone off his right ear. He saw who is was and went to yell at her but noticed the tears in her eyes. He couldn't help it he really did love her. "Kagome what's wrong?"

Before she could answer the nurse appeared and informed her that her test results were done. She looked at Frog and he realized that she was being tested to see if she was pregnant. He just knew it. He took her hand and helped her up then refused to leave her side. She smiled even though tears were still shining in her eyes.

When they were back in the office, the nurse took a few moments to tell Kagome what the results were then discussed her options with her. All the while Kagome sat there with her hands in her lap and she didn't take her eyes off of her hands.

She didn't even really hear what she was saying she stopped listing once she heard she was pregnant. She just nodded her head in agreement. She felt Frog grab her hand and pull her up. They walked in silence until they reached her car. She heard him ask if she could and all she could do was shake her head. She walked to the other side of her car and thought _'Oh My God what am I going to do? I can't do this. What am I going to say to Inuyasha? Will he understand?"_

As she was about to open her car door she heard someone call her name from somewhere off in the distance. Her heart stopped as she realized it was Inuyasha and her head hit the pavement before he could even reach her. Her last thought before her eyes closed was that he had let her fall.

OK that's it. I have finally posted a chapter right after another one. I hope it was quick enough. But please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Just click the little button please!Thank you and goodnight.


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT TYLER, FROG, AND SARAH! I'm sorry to say it but it's true.

Kagome woke up in the hospital a few hours later. She saw Frog sitting next to her on her right, Inuyasha was sitting on her left, and her mom and Tyler were standing by the edge of the bed. Inuyasha popped his head up and saw that she was finally awake. "Hey. You scared me for a minute there."

Everyone had crowded around her and was staring at her. "Sorry. What happened?"

Inuyasha looked directly into her eyes and smiled a sad smile. "Well I forgot to give you this present that I made for you." He glanced at her mom then said, "The detention lady found it yesterday. She said that it was behind a cabinet in her room. I must have lost it there somehow." He grinned and looked at her. Kagome thought back to the first night that they had made love. Inuyasha had been holding a book when she first saw him in the room.

"I called your name and then you just passed out. I hope you're feeling better."

Kagome nodded her head and sat up a little bit. She took a deep breath and then the doctor walked in. He looked her over a little bit and said, "Kagome we ran some tests to see what could have made you faint. Kagome eyes widened and said, "I already know the reason doctor thank you."

The doctor looked at her and said, "Maybe it would be best if everyone left the room but your mom. Would that be all right with you?"

Kagome nodded her head again and everyone kissed her on the head and left the room. Sarah walked over and sat on the edge of Kagome's bed. She looked back and forth between the worried look on the doctor's face and the scared look on Kagome's. She figured it out in a heart beat. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Kagome looked into her mother's eyes and she relaxed because she didn't seem angry at all. She breathed a sigh of relief then asked her if she was mad just to make sure. Sarah shook her head and said, "I never got to raise you. Your dad did. So I just blame him and then make the best out of the fact that I'm going to be a grandmother.

They both smiled and then Sarah asked, "Have you told Inuyasha yet? He must be worried about you." Kagome shook her head and said "No, could you send him in here?"

Sarah said that she would and she and the doctor left the room. Inuyasha walked in a few seconds later and smiled an obviously forced smile at Kagome. Kagome sat up completely and patted the spot next to her. Inuyasha sat down and Kagome looked into his face and saw how scared he was. She kissed him gently on his lips and decided that right now probably wouldn't be the best time to tell him. She asked him about the book instead.

He handed it to her and explained that it was a scrapbook he started for her. There was a few pictures in there already of them when they were younger. But the rest was up to her to fill in. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and just smiled as usual. Her smile was contagious because all Inuyasha had to do was look at her face and he was smiling too. Soon they were both laughing even thought neither of them knew exactly why they were laughing.

After a few moments they calmed down and Kagome felt sick again. She got up and went into the bathroom and started throwing up. She wasn't alarmed at all because she knew why but Inuyasha didn't. He ran and got a doctor before Kagome had even left from the bathroom. The doctor walked into the room being practically pushed by Inuyasha.

He glared at Inuyasha then asked Kagome what was wrong. She smiled then said, "Nothing Inuyasha just overreacted because I was throwing up." He then glared at her too and said, "I think that you might want to fill him in on what is going on before he overreacts again."

Inuyasha looked confused and Kagome looked alarmed. She didn't even know if that was legal for him to say that and kept in mind that she better ask her mother. Inuyasha started to ask Kagome what the doctor had been talking about but she took his hand and led him over to the bed. They got comfortable and settled down. Kagome put her hair back up into a messy ponytail and crossed her legs. Inuyasha sat patiently waiting for her to begin.

Kagome took a deep breath and told Inuyasha the news she had been dreading. At first he had a look on his face that was unreadable. Then a smile slowly spread across his face. He hugged Kagome and held her tightly. Then he laughed a little and put his hand on her belly. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she placed a hand over his. _'He's really ok with this! I was so scared he was going to reject me. I mean us. I still can't believe I'm pregnant but with the help of Inuyasha, it's all going to be ok!'_

A different doctor walked in and said that all her test results had come back normal and that Sarah could go ahead and take Kagome home. They decided that she was going to go home and rest, then they could go shopping for baby stuff!

Ok I realize how short this chapter is and how long it took me to post it I am so sorry! I will have a longer and better one up as soon as I possibly can! I am so sorry! Please don't hate me!


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Wow it has been so long since I have updated. A few people are sick in my family and my fiancé chose the perfect time to break up with me. But I have things on track and will be updating again. I apologize for the wait. And does anyone else notice that random words get highlighted and u can click on them? What the heck's up with that? Also for some reason it goes chapter 20 to 23 even thought no chapters are missing I don't know why it does that. But anyway. on with the story!

As the weeks went by Kagome got used to the fact that she was pregnant. She knew she was only a few months pregnant but could not wait until she knew if it was a boy or a girl. Inuyasha had been so awesome. If it had not been for him she never would have made it through. Kids at school were finding out and teasing her, whispering about her behind her back, and staring at her but she didn't really care. And the next best news was coming soon. In just a few days she would be hearing from Inuyasha's brother about when they could finally perform on a real stage in front of people.

The call came on an early Monday morning. It was around 8:00 and Kagome was in the middle of an awesome dream when the phone rang. Lazily she rolled over and answered it. In a hazy tone she said, "Hello?" Sango's cheery voice filled Kagome's ear with a high pitched squeal. Kagome moved the ear piece away from her ear and groaned. It was way too early for someone to be this cheerful on a Monday morning. Then suddenly it hit her. It was Monday morning and she was already late for school. She swore then told Sango that she was late and sorry to be rude but she had to go.

Sango simply replied, "Well I just wanted to tell you that Sesshoumaru and I would greatly appreciate it if you could make it down here for a meeting Saturday afternoon?"

Kagome agreed and set up the rest of the details. Then she threw on a baggy pair of black jeans and a light blue spaghetti strap shirt. She put on a little bit of makeup grabbed her book bag, purse, and keys and was out the door.

20 minutes later she was sitting in detention as usual reading a book. She was almost done with the last page when the classroom phone rang. Curious, Kagome watched the teacher answer the phone and move her eyes to settle on Kagome. She turned and hung up the phone and blurted out in front of the whole class that the nurse wanted to see Kagome. With red cheeks and a confused look on her face Kagome grabbed her stuff and headed to the nurses office. Once the nurse saw her she motioned for her to come right on in and have a seat. She seemed to be in a good mood so Kagome figured it must not have been too bad of news.

The nurse smiled at her and jumped right to her point. "Kagome, I just wanted to inform you that there is a new kind of sonograms out that allows you to see the baby at an earlier time. Would you like me to make an appointment for you at Central for it?"

Kagome smiled a extremely bright smile and said, "Yes of course!" The nurse nodded her head and handed her a form to fill out then called the place. Amazingly the only appointment for the whole month was for a half an hour later. Someone had just cancelled. Kagome agreed to the date and then left with a paper in her hand that was her pass out of her classes and also that explained where it was and where in the building she was supposed to go.

She ran down the hall as the bell rang for second period. Many kids filled the hall and it was difficult to find Inuyasha in the mess of people. Finally she found him at his locker in deep search of a book. She made her way through the crowd to him and called his name. He looked up and smiled but then went back to looking for his book. Kagome smiled and told him the good news. He smiled back at her and found the book he had been looking for. He took her hand and said, "Well we better get going then!" He got a pass from the office and then met Kagome at her car. Before they could both get in the car though, Frog came out of no where and asked what they were up to.

Inuyasha glared at him but Kagome happily told him the news. He asked if he could tag along. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he could tell she wanted him to go. He knew that Frog was going to end up being the baby's godfather and reluctantly agreed to let him go. Kagome smiled again for the 100th time that day. She got in the driver seat and put in her new Linkin Park CD and moved the track to number 4. Everyone put their seat belts on and nodded their head along with the music when it started.

Kagome began singing along when the lyrics started. As usual Frog and Inuyasha were lost in her voice. It made her seem even more beautiful. A little while later they arrived at Central and of course had to wait an hour before the doctor could even see them.

Frog waited in the waiting room while the two went in to see the doctor. The doctor seemed like a nice person and made Kagome feel very relaxed. "Ok, Kagome I just want to warn you, this gel is a little cold." Kagome nodded her head in response and looked at Inuyasha. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She appreciated the gesture more than he would ever know.

The doctor pressed a couple of buttons and placed a thing that sort of looked like a large microphone (lol I have no idea what the hell the thing is or how to describe it but if anyone has ever had a sonogram or a ultra sound they know what it is.) on her belly. Kagome and Inuyasha watched as their baby appeared on the screen. It was so beautiful that Kagome had begun to cry and even Inuyasha had tears in his eyes. "So innocent…" he whispered.

After pressing a few more buttons the doctor asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and they both nodded their head at the same time. "Ok…it's a strong healthy…

Im sorry it's taken me so long and now this is so short but hopefully my next one will be up soon and a lot longer thank you!


End file.
